The Messiah's Awakening
by MonaGhost
Summary: "The Great Seal" or should I say former. Minato Arisato is free from the Seal with the help of Philemon, and his new mission or new life. Is to stop this so call "Skullgirl"
1. Awakening

**So Yeah, I'm working on a big project for this story for Skullgirls and Persona. It takes place when Minato is still in the Seal.**

**So far I'm Planing on what to do with the story, but in the future I'll think about it.**

**Yes. Minato will have his Personas, Including Messiah(But that's later for the story)**

**Some of his Equipment well be some we know like: (Main)Lucifer Blade, Quintessence Bow, Masakado's Katana, Snow Queen Whip, Vajra**

**Leave a comment on the review, on what types of ideas I can come up with in the next chapter.**

**Let's begin the story…**

* * *

_~Take Your Time~_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Awakening_

**Location: **_?_

**Time: **_?_

**Date: **_?_

_**~Third Person POV~**_

White…..that's what "He" sees.

…

…

…

…

...

Just plain white….

In his mind…or should I say "Empty Mind". The place he was in was an empty space filled with only a chair, which "He" is sitting down on as he reminiscences about his final day on Earth.

'How many years has it been?' the boy thinks to himself.

If you are asking where he is now, he's now at the "Sea of Souls" acting as a barrier between two primordial gods. A barrier which he gives his soul to craft. A barrier he crafted to protect his loved ones at the cost of his own life. But does he regret it, no, he chose this fate of his own will.

Even if some gods come and give him a chance to correct his past, he will not change this choice, no matter what he will act as a seal to stop mankind's manifestation of grief and negative emotions, Erebus from reaching the Nyx, the Goddess of Night.

Speaking of the two gods, Nyx may be neutral but Erebus sure is not, he is dead set on destroying humanity. His only reason to exist is to make contact with Nyx and bring about the fall. And as he exists because of humanity's grief, until humanity does not exist anymore or doesn't want to die anymore, he will keep reviving and will keep trying to destroy the seal, which is to say to him.

'Speaking of "**Him**",' the boy thought loudly as he gets ready for Erebus.

Even now he is regenerating, now anyone would be scared of being mauled by a two-headed overgrown dog, but not him, he is the messiah, the man who gave his life for the good of humanity, the sole wielder of Universe Arcana, as he is also a God with a capital G…but no, those are not the reasons why he's not afraid.

As the Erebus finally finished regenerating, he sat his red eyes on the seal and set to pounce upon the door, but he didn't even have the chance, as he came back alive, he was immediately destroyed by some sorta purple light that filled the whole place.

And then all of a sudden Erebus starts to disappear. As he regenerates with red mist, now he is devoured by blue mist. He didn't even have a chance to growl as he disappears into emptiness.

'Wait, is he gone for good? Did someone break The Seal for it to work? Did someone...or something really kill a god?' Minato looks around the place…and sees someone or... something come towards him.

"Nice to see you again, Minato Arisato."

'That...was someone's voice…...a man's voice,' Minato looks towards where the voice was coming from to see a man in a white business suit and a butterfly mask. '…Who?'

"Well, there's no need for "**HIM**" anymore," the man said as he looks at primordial god, following his gaze he sees Erebus being turned into a…Persona Card. "Ah, where are my manners." The man bowed towards Minato. "My name is Philemon, the master of Velvet Room."

'…Velvet…Room?…Wait, isn't Igor the master? Why have I never heard of him before?'

Then the most surprising thing happened. He touches the seal and it disintegrates into blue butterflies and they all went into him...INTO HIM!? They all reconstructed into the man from before in front of him. The only difference is that now he's standing face to face with him.

"Who are you?" Minato asked the strange man in front of him.

"I've already told you, I am Philemon, the master of the Velvet Room. But, if I were to explain further, I would be the god of human consciousness and the power of 'persona' you and other guests of the velvet room used was given by me."

"Then what is Igor?" he asks while being skeptical. 'He can't harm me here, but I wouldn't take the chance…yet.'

"Let's just say he was created by me to guide you and the others as I cannot interfere with humanity. Directly, that is."

'So, he's the mastermind, huh…' Minato thought as he continued speaking to Philemon. "So what are you doing here? I don't think you've come to introduce me to yourself now,…are you?"

"Correct," Philemon said as the mind of Minato turns into a room… of some kind. "And I think you know the real reason as to why I'm here, right?" he asks as he sits on a chair.

"To help you," Minato said as no emotion shows.

Philemon says this to surprise him, "No, I'm here to free you."

Minato was surprised as his eyes were widened.

"Wha-"

Philemon chuckle as he sees Minato reaction. "Apologies," he said as he smiles to Minato. "As you heard correctly yes, I'm here to free you from this world...or should I say "Seal".

Minato was still shocked after what Philemon just said. "But why?" Minato asks as he sits on a chair.

Philemon was silent for a moment.

"...**To see life again**…"

_(Cue: **The Path is Open From Persona 3**)_

After that Minato's head started to go black as he sees Philemon standing up from the chair and walking towards him.

"It seems our time is up…."

Philemon started to disappear and a portal opens up for Minato in the ground.

Minato tried to move but Philemon stopped him.

"This portal will take you to a world. Where lives depend on themselves…..to one object or should I say a "Heart"

Minato was trying to speak. But his body was losing strength.

Philemon disappears, but leaves one final message for him.

"It is up to you to make "Hope" again…"

Minato was at the bottom of the portal and heard him say…

"Make Hope One Last Time….."

And the world becomes black…..

"**Messiah**"

(End Song)

* * *

~Take Your Time~

* * *

**Location: **_New Meridian_

**Time: **_9:47 P.M._

**Date: **_Oct 14, 19XX_

**~Third Person POV~**

_(Cue: _**_Tartarus Vol.1 From Persona 3_**_)_

_The city of Meridian…or should I say "New Meridian" is ruled by the crime family the Medicis. The Medici Mafia is an evil organization led by Lorenzo Medici that controls certain parts of the Canopy Kingdom._

_The Medicis are descendants of the original inhabitants of the land prior to it being conquered by the Canopy Kingdom. This is part of the reason they are the nemeses of the Renoirs._

_The reason of this is for one objective…._

_§**The Skull Heart**§_

_In a corrupt and war-torn world, several individuals and organizations seek to obtain an artifact known as the 'Skull Heart'. Once every seven years, the 'Skull Heart' grants one woman's wish. However, if a woman with an impure soul attempts to use the Heart, her wish will be corrupted and she will be transformed into a monster known as the 'Skullgirl'. Hundreds have sought after the 'Skull Heart', yet none of its wielders have been deemed worthy and spared of its curse._

_Seven years following the "Grand War", a battle fought between three nations, the newest 'Skullgirl', Marie, has beginning plan of attack to terrorize the Canopy Kingdom._

_Until the 'Skull Heart' is at full power….._

_Everyone in New Meridian has their own motive for seeking the Heart, whether to destroy the artifact or use its power for their own interests._

_Until now…_

(End Song)

* * *

**Location****: **_New Meridian(Outside of the City)_

**Time: **_9:47 P.M._

**Date:**_ Oct 14, 19XX_

_**~Minato POV~**_

As I woke up from The Seal, my head started to hurt for the first time ever since my passing, the pain went away for just a few seconds. I stood up to see what kind of world Philemon sent me to.

When I looked around I saw a sign says "Welcome To New Meridien."

When I was done reading the sign, I see a city not far away from where he's at. 'That must be the city?' I thought.

"Huh...neat." I said with no exertion with it, but I was happy, I can't be without my music. I started to check what supplies and equipment I had with me..

_{10 Minutes Later}_

As I was done checking what I got, I started to walk off to the city, but I noticed something on the ground.

On the ground I see a belt with my size apparently…...weird. But the belt have a single object attached to it….

...A familiar object …

"How ...?" I ask as I walk towards the belt.

I pick up the belt and see the design was all white. I started to strap it onto my hips. Once that's done, I removed the object from the holster and examined it.

The object was a silver design and shaped like a gun, with the word 'SEES' inscribed on both sides.

This was my Evoker...

Before I could come up with any sort of conclusion to any of this, a voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

_**"Thou art I… and I am thou.**_

I grunted as I felt a headache suddenly grow more intense as the voice spoke.

**_A new journey awaits thou… Lives will be lost useless thou accept thy fate…_**

I eventually dropped to my knees as I placed both hands on both sides of my head to try and calm the raging migraine.

**_Will thou ignore thy destiny? Or will thou walk the path and face death once again to protect what is precious?_**

Then, almost as quickly as it came, the headache disappeared. I slowly lowered my hands and brought my gaze towards the City.

"I now know what I must to do."

* * *

**Well that's a good way to start a Story**

**So yeah, this project will take about a day to be ready with 1.6k words.**

**But in the future the story will take about 10k or 20k, but sometimes 8k or 9k words to be.**

**But yeah I hope you guys like it, if you want to have ideas for this story leave a review**

**Till Next Time X3**


	2. New Life

**So it took me a while to put up a good story to start with.**

**P.S. I fixed the First Chapter of the errors in the story**

**So I may pick the Lucifer Blade for Minato Main Weapon. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the Second Chapter of the story.**

**Now Let's us began…..**

* * *

_~Take Your Time~_

* * *

_Chapter 2: New Life_

**_Location: _**_New Meridian(South/Bayside)_

**_Time: _**_10:45 P.M._

**_Date: _**_Oct 14, 19XX_

**_~Minato POV~_**

(Cue: Memories of the City From Persona 3)

'Ugh…Maybe walking was a bad idea…', I sighed as I continued walking while listening to music from my MP3 Player and began to explore the city…

Well…it looks like a kingdom sorta.

I was walking for the past hour or so. In my head right now, I was thinking of never coming up with ideas that involved with long distance trips.

And I now know why I hate waking around a lot….

When I first entered the city, both the city and the streets were calm…

Very calm and quiet…weird…..

But the issue was the people. How they wear? How they act? And how they react to me…..

People were given me strange looks, like how I wear or if I was still at school, and most importantly my MP3 player and headphones too.

'Strange…..why are people getting me weird looks?', I thought as I continued walking to….'Where am I going again?' I wondered as I stopped for a few moments and started looking around for a map or something to help me with.

"This is going to take me forever…." I sighed as I finally look at a…..weird looking map. "Weird…", I say as I begin looking for a nearby Shop or Sto-*grumble*.

…...and maybe a restaurant or some kind of diner too…..

I felt embarrassed as people were walking past me, giving me worried looks or something to me.

"Great…..now everyone is getting me weird vibes now,''I said while I sighing "First: walking here was surprisingly a bad idea. Second: people are giving me looks like if I'm at school right now or just skipping out for no reason." As I finished my sentences, I just noticed my clothes after I said, "Oh...that's why."

Looking at my clothing, I was wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, accented with a loose black bow tie, and…red armband attached to my left arm. On the armband there are words that says 'S.E.E.S' with it.

After looking at the armband for a minute…..I started to think of my final moments with my friends.

(End Song)

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Location**: **Gekkoukan High(Rooftop)_

_Time**: **11:50 A.M._

_Date**: **Mar 5, 2010_

**_~Third POV~_**

(Cue: Memories of the School From Persona 3)

_In the hallway, a lone student is walking, more like limping, actually. His posture is crouched and he seems to be breathing heavily. His blue hair covers half of his face that only one of his eyes is visible. His skin is ghostly pale and his silver-grey eyes look dead as he keeps walking towards his destination, the roof._

_As he reaches there, to his surprise he saw a girl waiting for him. A blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes who has headphones-like things on her head._

_"Aigis", that's her name, a name not of a machine, a name not of a robot but the name of his dear friend._

_As they saw each other, they start to walk towards each other with the girl smiling, but on the way the boy can't keep up and fell down. But instead of meeting the ground, he falls onto the hands of that girl._

_"Welcome back, Minato",as he heard that, the boy lets a small smile graces upon his lips._

_(Continuing Song and Flashback)_

* * *

_The boy is laying down now in the lap of the girl as they sat upon a bench._

_'...'_

_"The wind feels so nice... This is my first time experiencing spring."_

_'...'_

_"But this season will eventually pass..."_

_"After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end... I finally began to understand... what it means to live..."_

_'I'm... glad.'_

_"Thinking for yourself... Not running away... Accepting the inevitable... All things eventually come to an end... Every living thing will one day disappear... Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want... What the meaning of their life will be..."_

_'...?'_

_"I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons... I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When we thought we might never see you again, something else became clear to me what I wanted most."_

_'...'_

_"And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect my friends. I want to be everyone's strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this... but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason..."_

_'Aigis...'_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Don't cry."_

_"You're right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy..."_

_"Heyyy!"_

_'Junpei...?'_

_"Everyone..."_

_'Everyone...'_

_"...I realize now that I have friends as well."_

_'Yes... we're all friends...'_

_"You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life... Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of. I'll keep on living no matter what, I will protect my friends...that's my promise to you."_

_'Aigis... I...'_

_"Thank you for everything..."_

_'...'_

_"You must be tired... Please get some rest... I'll stay right here with you..."_

_'...'_

_"Soon, all of our friends will be here by your side..."_

_'My friends...'_

_But, even though he keeps powering on, he's near his limit, but he keeps insisting as he knows that if he closes his eyes now, they would never open again, but he couldn't stay and talk with them, as his eyes finally become close with a gentle smile on his face._

_With his final words_

_'Li-v-e'_

_As the world ...became white…._

(End Song and Flashback)

* * *

_~Take Your Time~_

* * *

_Location: New Meridian(South/Bayside)_

_**Time:** 11:06 P.M._

_**Date:** Oct 14, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

After that moment, Minato was still looking at the armband fondly with a smile on his face even though a tear falls down on his eye.

"I wonder how they're doing", Minato said as he looked back at the map for a few minutes and found out where to go. He then started heading off through the city..

But little did he know that a "Sneaky Cat" was watching him from a distance aside and started following him when he arrived in the city.

"Well well well…, a new person has come to the city…with really strange items with him….", the person said while smiling, keeping a good enough distance away from him. "~I like it~" The person sings as he or she started following him to where he's going.

* * *

Location**: **_South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time: **_11:29 P.M._

Date**: **_Oct 14, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

(Cue: A Deep Mentality From Persona 3)

_Little Innsmouth is a small but bustling residential and business district by the coast, accented by bold, clashing colors and chimney pots resembling coral. The buildings are connected by an extensive network of wooden decks, walkways and stairs, with strings of jellyfish lanterns hanging overhead. A tram runs between the areas above and below sea level throughout the day, when the tide is low. This is also when the lowest level is exposed: the walls are covered in graffiti, the ground littered with trash bags thrown from above, and everything is tinted green from algae._

_Most of the citizens of Little Innsmouth are Dagonians, Dagon being the name of the Demon God worshiped by the inhabitants of Innsmouth._

_At night, the tide has caused the lowest level to flood, rendering it inaccessible. The district sparkles with light from the buildings, lanterns and many neon signs, all reflected in the water. Many restaurants stay open until late at night, enticing people out for good food and a relaxing evening walking along the brightly lit walkways._

* * *

Minato just arrived to the area called "Little Innsmouth", a really calm district for people to live in and now he is trying to find a restaurant called "Dak'kull Dubu".

As he began to look for the restaurant, he noticed some of the people….

Well….'different' if you can say.

The people look like human-fish hybrids, some have gills, some have different types of skin color, and the rest have…

…really different fish types you can say…

But never mind that.

As Minato was about ask questions in his head, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turn around and see…

… A humanoid hammerhead shark looking at him…

Minato was shocked as he takes off his headphones as the humanoid shark says, "You lost kid?"

Minato shocked was gone and says "Huh?"

The humanoid shark said "I said 'are you lost?'"

"Oh…uh…", Minato says as he was a little bit scared of the shark before him, but Minato didn't want to be rude...or scared if you can say. "Do you know where to find a restaurant called 'Dak'kull Dubu'?", Minato as his fear was gone from him.

"Oh! You mean Yu-Wan's restaurant?", the humanoid shark said with good manners.

"Who?", Minato asks politely

The humanoid shark look at him confused and says, "You don't know who Yu-Wan is?"

Minato shakes his head and says "No sir, I don't" with good manners.

The humanoid shark was shocked for a few seconds.

His shocked expression was weird, because this kid said 'sir' to him. It was weird to him to say at least.

"Sir?" Minato asks with a little bit of fear coming back to him within seconds.

"Oh! Sorry…just thinking about something", the shark said with apology voice. 'Just who is this kid?', the shark thought.

"It's alright", Minato said with a nod.

He nodded back with respect "If you're looking for Yu-Wan's restaurant, I'll take you there if you want?", the shark said with a polite voice.

Minato smiled a little with little bow and said, "I would like that, thank you."

The Humanoid Shark look happy and confused at once, when this boy bow to him.

Normally the Dagonians have been treated badly from the mafia. The mafia never always shows respect to the Dagonians as far as they know. Always saying how they look like freaks and how they do not below here in New Meridian or anywhere else.

But this human…this boy… is different from the public in New Meridian.

The Humanoid Shark smile with Sharp teeth showing (which Minato Shivered a little) and said "Alright, it not that far though. It's just a couple of blocks away to arrive to the place." The Shark said as he began to walk towards the location. But before he can go, he stops and looks back at Minato and said "I never got your name kid?" With a Polite voice.

Minato recover from the Shark smile and said with a polite voice "Minato, Minato Arisato" and Bowed to him and said "It's nice to meet you…Uh?" looks back to the humanoid shark to asks his name. But he beat it to it.

The Humanoid Shark says "Leroy" as his put his hand forward to him. "Just Leroy" with a Not-Terrified smile to Minato

Minato smile a little while putting his hand forward and shake his hand and said "It's Nice to meet you Leroy-san."

(End Song)

* * *

_~Take Your Time~_

* * *

Location**: **_Downtown(Medici Tower)_

**Time: **_11:31P.M._

Date**: **_Oct 14, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

_(10 Minutes after Minato was heading to Little Innsmouth)_

(Cue: Troubled From Persona 3)

Meanwhile in the Medici Tower, a group of people were held for a meeting. Some were dressed in different types of styles. The men were wearing suits of some kind, although some have a shape changed little, vests, pocket flaps, and trouser pleats and cuffs were removed to conserve material.

The women were dressed in utility clothes. Some have square shoulders, narrow hips, and skirts that ended just below the knee.

As the people were talking about why they were having a meeting a half-hour before midnight, from a distance they hear the doors open and see who it is and see a couple of people walking towards the table.

As they sit down, the rest of the group quiet down and they started the meeting.

"Now…..do you all know why we're here tonight?", the man with the white coat asked.

This was Lorenzo Medici, an Italian banker who was the de facto ruler of the Republic of Florence during the Renaissance period. He was also one of the most powerful and violent crime bosses at the time.

Being the leader of the ruthless Medici Mafia, Lorenzo has naturally made a great deal of enemies throughout his grisly career. As a result, he spends a large amount of his time in the safety of his office in Medici Tower, guarded by Black Dahlia and scores of henchmen.

"No, Father why?", the other man in a dark red suit said confused.

This was Vitale Medici, the son of Lorenzo and a high ranking member of the Medici Mafia, and Cerebella's foster father.

"Maybe it's about 'Skull Heart'?", said the man in the red shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

"Yeah…..of course the Boss wants to talk about that evil looking maid that has the 'Skull Heart' with her…..", the man with a yellow suit with stripes over his shoulders said with sarcasm as he looked at his friend and said, "No, you idiot maybe its something important to discuss in this meeting."

"I don't know!…I was just thinking that's it.", the man said with a sorry look.

"Well, maybe what Lawrence's thinking may be right this time, Riccardo.", the girl with the blue hair said.

These three were Lawrence, Riccardo, and Cerebella, they are bodyguards/workers to the Medici Family.

"Well, maybe he can be wrong this time…" Riccardo said with an annoyed. as he put his hand over his face mumbling about something.

"Hey! I could be right this time!", Lawrence said with embarrassment as he puts his hand up in the air.

"Calm down, Lawrence. Maybe it'll be right time," Cerebella said as she pretends to enlighten him. And mumbles, "...for once…"

"Please…..don't enlighten him, you", Riccardo says as he looks at Cerebella with an annoyed facial expression, as that happened Cerebella chuckled at Riccardo.

"Oh…come on Riccardo,'' she says as she recovered from the expression. "Have a little fate in Lawrence for once."

"Yeah! What she said!", Lawrence said as he joins the conversation for some reason.

Cerebella started laughing at Lawrence's responses and Riccardo was really getting annoyed from his friend and her 'co-worker' if you can say.

"Why, you little-"

"**ENOUGH**!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing and saw Lorenzo's expression look very angry as you can say.

Once he recovered he looks at Lawrence (which shivered him all lot) and says, "To answer your question, Lawrence. Yes this is about the 'Skull Heart'." He paused for two seconds as he can see Lawrence's expression look happy and the rest of the group, including Riccardo and Cerebella, were shocked at what he just said and continued. "And no, that's not the reason why we're here." As Lawrence lost his expression as he, Riccardo, Cerebella and the rest were confused from what Lorenzo said.

"So…if it is about the 'Skull Heart'...why you say no sir?", Riccardo asked as he looks at his boss with confusion.

"The reason why I said no was for the second reason why we're here." The rest of the group were about to ask him, but continued, "first, let's talk about this so called 'Skullgirl'."

People in the room started to get serious and listened to Lorenzo on what he is about to say.

"Yes, I'm aware of the 'Skull Heart' awakening…and everything else."

He continues as he looked towards the city and says, "This city is too big to destroy from the 'Skullgirl'." His eyes open as he smiles towards them and says, "But her plan will never happen…now will it?", he said as he turned towards the women with a black mask.

This woman is Black Dahlia, a mysterious woman who is at least partially mechanical, And has risen through the ranks of the Medici Mafia's minions to become one of Lorenzo Medici's top enforcers. When she's not acting as his personal bodyguard, she's being sent on the most important and heinous missions for the Medicis. Beyond that, little is known about her, but she has worked for Lorenzo for at least fourteen years (likely more, since she appears to be highly-ranked even then). The mask she wears obscures her face in all known photographs.

She look towards Lorenzo with a nod and looks back to the rest.

"Now for that reason to be done with…..", He says as he put his hands over each other and continued saying, "The 'Real' reason why we're here is for this….", he finished as he looks towards one of the workers and nod to them to bring a file to the table.

Once the file was at the table he opens the file and put up some type of photographs and says, "The reason is for this 'Person'." He then spreads the photos everywhere, so that the rest can see.

Everyone picks up the photos and starts passing it down to everyone and started looking at the person in it.

They see a boy with dark blue hair unkempt at the front, very sliver or grayish eyes and has a little build too, being shorter than average. And the boy's bangs were covering his right eye.

"Who's this….", Riccardo asked with a little bit of jealousy on how he looks.

Lorenzo chuckled a little and says, "That was my first question when I looked at the photo." He looked at the photo, then he looks up and says, "When one of the workers were heading towards the casino. They saw a boy walking around in the city with 'weird' clothing…and items he had possessed within him and started looking around the city."

'Looking around the city?', they asked themselves. As they were about to answer him, they too noticed that the boy had very weird clothing and items with him.

The boy wore a black long sleeve jacket with a red circle with black and white within it, a long white shirt with a loose black bow tie within the shirt covering it under the jacket and had black pants with black shoes too.

They noticed the clothing looked like a school uniform, but it was unknown to them.

They thought that this boy was new in the city and forgot to get his real uniform from school. That's what they assume…..

But the strangest thing they see clearly was that the boy was not from around here, as they see the boy's items he had.

The boy had weird circular disks that are attached to an object with a string and used it as a necklace.

The more they see the boy, the more they thought it looked very weird to see.

But the weirdness was gone just seconds later, because what they saw was shocking to them.

The boy had a belt that was strapped around his hips and had a different type of gun in his holster. That's what was shocking.

It was very important that this boy was unknown to them…and that's what had them worried…..

Once they were done seeing that…they panic a little when they noticed…this…

The boy had a red armband on his left shoulder with the words 'S.E.E.S' in it.

"What the heck is 'S.E.E.S'?" Cerebella asked confused, but also very interested at the boy.

"Maybe…some type of group or organization?" Lawrence guessed.

Lorenzo laughed at Lawrence's question and said "Now that is a very good question Lawrence!" he said as he was "happy?" about the question and the group was still staring in shock from Lawrence's question and Lorenzo's expression.

As they recovered, Cerebella said to Lorenzo with a serious look, "...You don't think he's working with the princess do you?"

"That's what We're going to find out" Vitale says as he looks towards his father.

Lorenzo begins to look around the room with a serious look and says, "Your task is to find the boy. If you see him in the city, bring him here…alive and we will ask him why he's in New Meridian. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the group said at the same time. Some nodded to the task and started to get up and go back to what they were doing.

Once the meeting was over, the only people in the room was Lorenzo, Vitale, Black Dahlia, Lawrence, Riccardo, and Cerebella.

The moment of silence was broken by Riccardo and said " You know where he went. Do you boss?"

Lorenzo, with a serious look, nodded to the question and said, "I want you three to find the boy first. If our enemies, especially the 'Skullgirl', find him first and confront him to join their side… it will be a complete mess." He paused for a few seconds and continued, "So I want you three to confront him with a deal and if he doesn't agree with it..." he then looks towards them with a smile, "bring him by 'FORCE'. Is that clear?"

They nod with a "Yes, sir" at the end.

When they were about to leave. Cerebella asked Lorenzo a very important question, "So where do we find him?" as Lawrence and Riccardo was thinking about the question too.

Lorenzo gave them a blank look and said, "I think you three know what district he was heading now do you?"

The two out of three look happy and the other one look very annoyed from what district the boy was heading.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me…that place…" Cerebella said as she puts her hand over her head.

(End Song)

* * *

Location**: **_?_

Time**: **_10:55 P.M._

Date**: **_Oct 14, 19XX_

_~Third POV~_

_(15 Minutes after Minato arrived to the city)_

(Cue: The Voice Someone Calls From Persona 3)

The room was very dark…

Very dark as you can say…

In the room the only thing in the room was a computer screen with cameras all over New Meridian.

Two people were present during this time. As they see a very strange boy who arrived to Canopy Kingdom.

"...This boy is…different you can say…." The man hidden within the shadows.

This was Brain Drain, a "psychic director" of the highly secretive ASG Lab Zero and second-in-command of Lab 0.

He prefers to stay in the shadows (as well as work from there,) rather than fight directly. Because of this, he uses his powerful abilities to "influence" others to follow his instructions. It is unknown if he is truly evil, or having most of his body replaced with metal made him completely deaf to his conscience.

Though Brain Drain is calm, cool, sophisticated, and incredibly arrogant. With his strong psychic abilities and robotic body, he is able to glide around with the greatest of ease. The extending needles on his fingers and head are used to read someone's mind, alter their memories, or even control their body. His snapback attack may possess the enemy player as he takes over their body and forces them to fight their own team members. He's also able to attack with various psychic beams from his head. He might have some sort of ability where he analyzes and deconstructs an enemy's attack, customizing a part of his move-list and projecting it back in holographic format.

"I know what you mean…this kid has the same hair color as me," the woman said as she smiled under her mask. "Very cute too."

This woman was Valentine apart from her service as a Last Hope operative and servant of the Skullgirl. Her motive to join the 'Skullgirl' was chiefly out of self-preservation, but also in the hopes of researching the powers that control the 'Skull Heart' behind enemy lines. Despite taking orders from higher powers, Her actions are largely influenced by her own personal agenda.

Valentine has blood red eyes with cross-shaped pupils, blue hair with several large bangs covering her forehead and tied up in a spiky ponytail, along with grayish skin. She wears a bandaged eye-patch over her right eye, which is heavily scarred over. She also has a thin, vertical scar running through the left side of her lips, which is typically covered by a white medical mask.

Valentine has a slim yet curvaceous body, although her low fighting stance deliberately obscures her true stature. She wears a black fundoshi and concept art shows she has adhesive bandages over her nipples in lieu of brassiere. Her outfit is a cross between a nurse and a kunoichi: she dons a white, skin tight medical scrub top with pink cross buttons, a matching nursing cap and medical gloves. This is complete with a thin black choker, leg wrappings that end with a pink cross-shaped shuriken (her Dead Cross) near her knees and white flats. She has a brown medical hip bag at the small of her back that houses her defibrillator and bonesaw when not in use.

"No, you one-eyed idiot…," Brain Drain grumbled to her, as Valentine looks at him with a warning look.

She hates Brain Drain so much that she became an assassin to kill him.

But looking back during the…incident.

Valentine did have nightmares of losing her eye in the incident that destroyed Lab 7. The cross in her remaining eye is result from the lab's experimental drug test, as the team was not only in charge of the tests, but test subjects themselves. The scar on her lips existed prior to the attack.

Valentine's "superhuman" feats can be attributed to her ninja skills, and she is able to exceed certain human limits due to Lab 7's modifications. Her counter is most likely an illusion or a body double.

Valentine used to be second-in-command of the Last Hope before the rest of the group were wiped out; prior to this incident, Christmas was the leader. She got along with the Last Hope members, getting along with Hallow the best, but also having a small rivalry with Christmas…

"I'm talking about how he's new in the city," Brain Drain begins with the explanation. "How he looks, his uniform, and most importantly…his equipment…"

Valentine rolled her eyes and said, "You mean those weird circular disks that are attached with the object around his neck," she clarified as she continues with the statement. "Please…what I'm interested in is his weapon choice," she stated as she looks at the boy's weapon.

"You may be right about the boy's weapon…but what I'm interested in his armband," Brain Drain says as he looks at the red armband the boy has.

Valentine quietly mumbles, "S.E.E.S…." as she scratches her chin to think what 'S.E.E.S' mean? "You think he's working with the princess and a group called 'S.E.E.S' works with them, don't you?" she asked as she looks back at Brain Drain.

Brain Drain knew a lot of the organizations in New Meridian…..but never in his life has he heard of an organization called 'S.E.E.S' before.

"Maybe…in fact I never in my life have I heard of an organization called 'S.E.E.S' before…" he told her as he continues to look at the boy at the screen.

Valentine was shocked to what he just said, never in her life has she heard Brain Drain with this explanation.

Valentine's shocked expression was gone and says "You ... haven't…"

He shook his head, "Never…"

Valentine was looking back at the screen and asks, "So what are we going to do about him?" She sees the boy heading over to 'Little Innsmouth'. "You want me kidnapped him and bring him back here…." she asked as she paused for a minute and continued as she looks back at Brain Drain. "or… send our little experiment…".

"No…" Seeing as Valentine was again shocked by his response, he continues, "Let's wait and see what this boy can do…"

As she recovered, she looks back at the screen, "Aright…" and started to think about the boy. 'Let's see what you do kid.'

(End Song)

* * *

Location**: **_Suburbs(Grand Cathedral)_

Time**:**_ 9:50 P.M._

Date**:**_ Oct 14, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

_(Two Hours before Minato arrived to the world)_

(Cue: Reminiscence From Persona 5)

The Grand Cathedral. This hallowed building serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity.

With white marble walls, large stained glass windows and ornate frescoes. The frescoes, as well as an imposingly large statue.

The Grand Cathedral serves as a headquarters of sorts for Double, Valentine, and the 'Skullgirl' herself...…

In the basement of the Catholic Church,

A soul was heading towards a little girl as she was focusing holocene the soul into the 'Skull Heart'.

This girl was Marie, aka 'Bloody Mary' and the host of the 'Skull Heart'.

She used to have brown hair and blue eyes prior to becoming the Skullgirl.

She wears a maid uniform that she found in the manor that served as the makeshift orphanage she and Patricia lived in. By wearing it, she appeared more grown up and the other orphans listened to her more.

Marie may be a nod to Castlevania's Persephone, being that she is dressed in maid-attire and possession demonic-looking vacuum.

She became the Skullgirl in late summer, meaning she has been the Skullgirl for the past few months, as the game takes place in autumn. She is currently in the "middle stages" of the transformation process of becoming a 'Skullgirl'.

Not much to say about her personality, as the 'Skullgirl' she is very destructive however unlike past Skullgirls she demonstrates a much greater will and cares for the innocent.

Marie is usually seen to be calm and collected, often speaking with a gentle monotone voice, however she has an intense hatred for Lorenzo and his empire, often losing her cool when they are around. When she sees Lorenzo fleeing from her assault on their base she furiously demands that he face her and not ignore the countless lives the Medici's have taken over the years before declaring that she will destroy him, thus making it her personal mission to eradicate the Medici's for their evil deeds. Marie also mentioned that she only became the 'Skullgirl' to challenge the corruption in their world and realizes there is an even greater monster that binds her to its will.

Marie is also a very determined boss.

When she was forcing on the 'Skull Heart'. She stopped and feels a presence from far distance away…..

"What is this feeling…?" She asks as she looked around the room.

"Is something wrong?" The nun asks.

Marie looks at the nun and says, "...I thought I felt something strange in the city…", she said as she began working back at the 'Skull Heart'.

"...Maybe it was my imagination…" She asked the nun a question as she looks back a little her and waited for a response,"How are preparations going? 'Double'?"

The nun began to transform into a….

…Monstrous Creature…

This was Double, a monstrous, transforming creature working under the Trinity, and responsible for ensuring the 'Skull Heart' for falling into the "right" hands and manipulating events according to the goddesses' will. Her current guise is as a nun under the name Sister Agatha.

The nun form that she takes is based on no one in particular; it's just a form she takes to blend in at the cathedral.

Double is speculated to have been created by the Trinity as she shares a few physical traits from each member.

She mostly maintains a stoic demeanor when conversing with someone. However, she has shown bouts of pure rage and hatred when it comes to people.

She has been shown to be a manipulative figure who will do anything to further her agenda and create Skullgirls. Even if she follows their orders, Double will not hesitate to eliminate a Skullgirl should they put The Trinity's plans to a standstill.

Though her origins are vague, Double is devoutly loyal to the Trinity, using her shape-shifting powers to support the Trinity's ominous agenda. As such, she is an ally of the Skullgirl, and appears to take steps to ensure the creation of new Skullgirls. Double is capable of transforming her nightmarish form into that of any person, but she often takes on the appearance of a smiling nun. Double can frequently be found in the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, listening to confessions and tending to the catacombs beneath.

Double attended the birthday of Selene Contiello in the disguise of a beautiful socialite, giving her the Skull Heart. She then notified the Medici Mafia that the Contiellos, possessed the dangerous artifact, undoing decades of accumulated good-will in an instant. As Double expected, the Medici's gunned down the entirety of the Contiello family, thereby sending a message to the rest of the world that they were not to be challenged.

She is working under the newest Skullgirl Marie, serving as one of her two attendants (alongside Valentine). In her story mode, it is revealed that she is responsible for Marie's transformation, taking in the girl when she fled from Rommel Grad and offering her the Skull Heart as a way to fulfill her desires. However, Marie's strong will allowed her to fight against the Skull Heart's influence, delaying the Trinity's plans. Learning of her masters' displeasure, Double began searching for possible replacements for the disobedient Marie.

When she was done transforming, she spoke in a horrifying voice.

"The preparations are almost complete…", she says as she nods towards Marie.

Marie looks back at the 'Skull Heart', "Excellent…you are dismissed…"

Double began to transform back to human form and started to head up to the church.

When she was heading there, she was thinking about the presences that she has felt, 'what was that strange energy….'

(End Song)

* * *

Location**: **_Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Dubu)_

**Time: **_11:35P.M._

**Date: **_Oct 14, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

(Cue: Beneath the Mask ~ Instrumental From Persona 5)

When Minato was relieved that the restaurant was 3 to 4 minutes away from his conversation with Leroy.

He was happy for making a better decision.

When they arrived, Minato was looking at the place…

The restaurant was small as he remembered the restaurant he went to when he was alive during that time (He even took Mitsuru-senpai there once and showed her how to eat a regular burger). But it was quiet in the inside. Maybe because of the population in this district.

When they enter the restaurant, Minato was impressed of the design…

It reminds him of home…

Minato looked at Leroy, "It's a really good design." he commented as he began looking around the place.

Leroy laughed a little from the statement, "Yeah, Yu-Wan really loves how he decorates his stuff."

When Minato was about to ask him a question, they heard a girl's voice "Oh!' as they look towards the owner of the voice.

The girl was also a humanoid fish, but a minnow fish type(AN: I don't know what her race is, so bear with me) and looks just like a human…if you can put it that way.

The girl looked at Leroy first. "Hey! Leroy, how was your day going?" she asks politely with a smile.

Leroy smile to the girl, "Pretty good if you can say, Minette."

This was Minette a cute, clumsy waitress. Minette is primarily concerned with making her customers happy. Throughout the match she delivers food to passers-by who ride past on bikes, jump down from the sky, pop up from the sewer, or otherwise appear to harass the opponent for Minette's sake. She can collect her tips with a super, and the more she collects the happier she gets! Maybe when she's happy enough she'll even have the confidence to overcome her clumsiness…

Leroy was about to sit down and knowing that Minato was still looking around.

"Hey kid! You really like the design in this place, do you?" As Minette looks toward where the boy was, a little blush was on her face when she saw Minato.

Minato nods to the question and looks a little sad with a smile and said, "...It reminds me of home…"

Both Leroy and Minette saw his expression changed when he said the designs reminded him from home.

"Oh!...uh…sorry for questioning it kid…" Leroy apologizes to Minato as he feels bad for bringing up the question.

"It's ok, it makes me happy to see a design from home," he insisted as his smile was a little happy from it. As he was finished looking around the place, he looked towards the girl name 'Minette'(as she looks shocked when he looked towards her). "Oh…Hello," he greets with a polite voice towards her.

As Minette recovers, she began speaking to Minato with a nervous look and voice, "U-uh…we-welcome to Dak'kull Dubu. H-how may I help you?" Leroy chuckled from her side.

"Easy there, Minette. There's no need to be nervous in front of him." he reassures her as he began to sit down at a table and continued speaking, "He's a nice kid, when I met him, so don't be nervous around him. Plus you were nervous when you and Ms. Fortune first met." He then laughed a little at Minette(as she blush from the first meet with her friend).

Minato was confused on who 'Ms. Fortune' is, but he can ask them later.

As he begins to walk towards the table, he stops and sees someone else from the far side of the table.

The person was wearing a brown coat and a hat so he can't describe the person in full detail.

As he was about to ask who he/she was, his thoughts were interrupted by an open door from the kitchen.

He sees two people who were both humanoid catfish types and it's the same as the girl. (AN: Again bear with me).

There two were Yu Wan and Shumei, two brothers running Dak'kull Dubu in Little Innsmouth.

Yu Wan was short, squat, and a manic. With a style true to the spirit of cooking, he delivers plenty of expert cuts while vivid depictions of ornate dishes.

Shumei was a man who knows how to calm down his brother over cooking, but he always supports his friends and family.

When they enter, they see their friend Leroy with…a human boy.

Leroy began to greet them with a smile, "Ah! Yu, Shumei nice night we're having."

Yu laughed when his friend came into his restaurant, "Ha Ha! It's nice seeing you too, Leroy!"

Shumei nods back to Leroy with a smile.

Leroy chuckled at their responses and says with respect, "Well your cooking is always the best place to eat in."

Yu Wan nods back to Leroy with respect as he look towards the new person with him, "Oh! Who's this fella with you Leroy?"

Minato was shocked on how this world is getting weirder and weirder at the same time.

As he recovers, he looks toward the owner of the place and began greeting them by bowing, "Hello Yu Wan-san, Shumei-san." He then turns to bow to Minette, "Minette-chan, it's nice to meet you."

The three of them were shocked on how he greeted them. (Even the person in the back was shocked too.)

This was the first time they have been greeted by a human, sometimes they call them bad names and how badly they treated them.

And this boy was greeting them with respect…for once.

Leroy was laughing at their reaction. Seeing their faces like that is just too funny to see.

Minato was confused on what was happening right now.

As they recovered, they looked happy for the human greeting them like that. "Well, aren't you a gentleman," Yu says with a smile.

Leroy was happy with the response and began greeting to them to Minato. "Minato, this is Yu Wan. He and his brother run Dak'kull Dubu day and night. His cooking is the best in Little Innsmouth," he said as he points to Shumei. "The quiet fella over there is Shumei. He looks after his brother with his crazy cooking food." As he heard Yu Wan say "Hey!", Shumei was laughing a little from Leroy's joke.

He then began turning towards Minette(as she began to panic a little as she stood still). "And last but not least, Minette. She's the waitress of Dak'kull Dubu and she is like a sister to me and the brothers too. When we're having a bad day, she always finds a way to lift our spirits up," he said as he laughed with the brothers.

Minato looks back at Minette with her head down, and he can tell there was a blush in it.

Minato thought that she reminded him of Fuuka when she was shy and had withdrawn nature.

He really felt…bad, when she's like Fuuka. But it made him happy because of it.

Minato walks to Minette(as she looks up to him) and puts his hand out to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you Minette," he greets with a little smile.

Minette was shocked when this human began greeting her with a hand shake, but she was happy with greeting.

She took the hand and shook it with a happy smile, "It's nice to meet you-" She's stops, as she looked at Minato and says, "sorry for cutting short. But…." As she was about to ask him his name, he tells her.

"Minato, Minato Arisato," he said as he began to smile to her.

Minette looked joyful and said, "It's nice to meet you Minato." Then they both laughed from the greeting.

The two brothers and Leroy look at the two, and they were happy of Minato greeting Minette like a normal person.

Even the person in the back was listening to the whole conversation, and smiled at the new person with Minette.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all," saying quietly as he/her can be. "Let's see what you can do."

(End Song)

* * *

**And done**

**Man that was a big chapter to start with**

**In the next chapter, I may need help with a fight scene with Minato V.s. Cerebella, and Ms. Fortune will be there too**

**I also need volunteers who would like to help me with the story and the fight scenes too**

**You can ask me in Review or Message me on Instagram (Mona_Ghost) if you like to join or volunteer for the story**

**Till next time X3**


	3. Persona

**I would like to thank Ace980 for getting me great tips and for helping me understand on how I can improve to the story. So really thankful of the review and the support too.**

**Now Ladies and Gentlemen It's…**

"**SHOWTIME!"**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Persona_

**Location**: _Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Dubu)_

**Time**: _11:38 P.M._

**Date**: _Oct 14, 19XX_

_**~Minato POV~**_

_(Cue: __**Afternoon Break From Persona 3**__)_

Everyone was getting with me pretty well, and it is fun to see me like a normal person.

Like what happened when I arrived to the city…and people getting me weird reactions….

When we settle down, I ordered Sets of noodles with any types of flavors ...and Full size Steak…Yeah….

I was Sitting down waiting for the order to be done. And Minette And Leroy were really good to talk too.

We told stories about our self and it was funny and friendly to start a conversation.

But the parts about what happened to the City…but they corrected me it was a kingdom….

Huh…go figure…

But this part was part of the city. So it counts for me.

They told me the city was controlled by a crime family, the Medici's.

The Mafia family controls New Meridian from the Canopy Kingdom. They also say that the mafia always find a way to trick people like them…even the cops too.

From this point it sounds like 'Shadows'...but different If I could say.

When Yu Wan-san finished making the order. Minato was really important of the cooking he made.

When I was about to pay him with the strange money I had when I arrived in this world…which was weird I have….

The chief stops me from paying the meal and says "It's on the home". I was very confused why he did. But maybe because of how I treated them Normally, than the people in the city…

As I begin to Slipping the noodles, I stopped and starting to think about a…old friend I had….

_(End Song)_

_(Cue: __**Living With Determination**_ _**From Persona 3**__)_

When they saw me stop eating, they saw a tear fall down in my face and it landed down to a bowl of noodles. They started asking me if I was okay.

"Are you ok?" Minette-san ask me with a worried look on her face. Some goes to the brothers and Leroy.

I responded with a weak smile, "I'm fine…it's just this cooking reminds me of a…friend I had…"as I start thinking about my old friend…Shinjiro…

…Shinjiro was a great friend to have.

Sometimes he always gets in fights with Akihiko for no reason. Sometimes even challenging him over things too…man it was funny when they competing over a Pickle Jar. Good Times….

People always think that he was scary, because how he dressed and his expression too…

But that's not true….

He is revealed to be a kind and caring person, always worrying after the other members of 'SEES'. He takes great pleasure in being able to help his friends (though he might not admit he even enjoys their company), and he doesn't want to see them make the same mistakes he might have made in the past.

It was funny when the the dorm recordings show an event regarding Shinjiro's "other side." He is revealed to love dogs, in particular Koromaru. He even shown to be an avid cook that enjoys learning from cooking shows.

Sometimes I think Shinjiro as a brother to me….

Even the 'S.E.E.S' thinks of him as a lost brother they never had. Always cooking good food for us(even making us eating healthy too, because of Akihiko eating a lot of protein)and it was great for us to enjoy his cooking.

When the rest of the group(Even the one in the back) heard the responses I said. They felt bad for me…

"O-oh…I-I'm sorry for being that up!" Minette says as she was apologizing to me.

I looked at her with a smile "It's Okay" as I took a bite of the steak as I continued "It just Yu Wan-san cooking is really special me…"

Yu Wan-san look at me with a smile, "Is my Cooking really special?" As he began to relax in the table.

"Yeah…this cooking reminds of Shinjiro-senpai's…" as I slipped some noodles in my mouth with a smile "He always makes me and my friends eat healthy, because of Akihiko eating a lot of protein". As I laugh from my explanation as he continued. "Some people think of him a scary person to hang out with. But that's not true. You may think he is going to do something, but in reality he was caring and friendly person, if you meet him in person…"

All of us laughed a little from my explanation. I even hear the person in the back laughed softly from the explanation.

….That made me happy….

Once we recovered, I started finishing up the food and The rest were finishing up cleaning up the place…a Quiet place if you can say.

Quiet is all I needed...

Until My time of peace was interrupted from the door opening in the restaurant.

_(End Song)_

_(Cue: __**Troubled From Persona 3) **_

As Minette stop what she was doing she look towards the customers "Hello, and Welcome to-" as she paused with fear. And sees what she was not expecting….

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" As I hear a girls voice addressing the place.

I turn around and look who it was.

I see three people standing there with smiles on their faces. 'Something not right here ?' As I think to myself.

The men in a yellow suit began speaking "Do you know how long we were starving to walk here" as he began sitting down at a table

"Yeah, we were hoping for some services in this place…" as the men in a red suit began sitting with the man in yellow. "Unless you were helping your '_friend' _out" with an evil grin on his face.

I am beginning to think that these three were up to something…and find the reason why I hate people who came up with ideas…their also not smart too.

The girl in the blue hair began to sit beside me as I turned around and began eating my food.

"~So~ as she begins with a weird greeting "~What's your name cutie~"

When I stop eating, I looked at her with a blank look "it seems wrong to ask for someone's name" as I begin looking back at my food and start eating again.

I can tell the girl with the blue hair was shocked and annoyed from my responses. And even the two in the table looked shocked as well.

As she recovers she began to get a 'better' greeting. If you can say. "Well…if it makes you feel better, I can tell you my name and then you can tell me yours." With a fake smile on her face

I didn't respond to the question and stand forces on my food. And I can tell Leroy and the brothers were trying their best not to get involved.

Her Eye was Twitching as she began greeting her name "My is Cerebella" as she was trying to get closer to me "what's your name?" As she was showing her private spot out.

I turn with a Sigh and a blank look "Minato" and I can tell she has a victory smile on her face. But stop when I pulled her away from me " And, please don't go in my private space…" As I drink a cup of coffee that Yu Wan-san made for me and it was great for me. And Plus I can't go to sleep for some reason…it was weird if you can say.

The girl named Cerebella was shocked as I pulled her away from me and judging by the look and the men's jaw drop in the floor. Even Leroy, Minette and the brothers was a little bit shocked by what I just do by happy for what I was doing. I even look at the person from the back chuckled softly so that no one can hear.

When I was done drinking the coffee and turn to Yu Wan-san I asked "do you have a restroom I can borrow?

As he nodded, I began listening to Yu Wan-san for getting me directions to the restroom, I began to get up and head towards the restroom and starting walking away the conversation and I can tell these three were looking at me. When I was walking I hid an Object in my packet and stop and open the door of the restroom and act like I was in there and begin to hear the conversation from my distances.

_(Song Continuing) _

* * *

**Location**: _Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Dubu)_

**Time**: _11:48 P.M._

**Date**: _Oct 14, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~ **_

Cerebella was shocked that the boy name Minato just pulled her away…like she was nothing to him.

Her of all people!?

She began to rage over and looks towards to the owner of the place "Did you freaks Said something to him!?" As she demands an answer from them.

Yu Wan was looking back at her with a frown "Why should we tell you" as he began with a sample answer.

Cerebella was angry with their freaks and begin looking towards Minette with a smile(as she shivered from her look) as she asks her a very 'simple' question…

"Do you say anything to him?" With a fake smile

"U-uh…" as Minette looked scared from her question

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!?" As Cerebella was losing her patience.

"N-N-Nooo!" As Minette began crying a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder. And shivered from the person she doesn't want to touch by.

"Now, Now…" As Riccardo was looking at Cerebella with a serious look " you know we're here for a reason…right Cerebella?" As he turned towards Minette with a smile

Cerebella recover from the rage and smile "Ah! Yes…you do have reasons why we're here Riccardo." As she addresses Minette "if you don't want to answer the question" as she looked towards the chief and says " you will give us free meals, because of this" with a victory smile

"Oh, and free drinks too" as Riccardo immediately demands as he look towards Minette with a pervert smile "Well Ain't you quite the dish…and a cute… stinking gill-girl"

Minette knew what Riccardo was doing…but she didn't have the courage to stand up for herself.

Riccardo began to get closer to Minette as he continued "Maybe the two of us can go out…and hit th-" as he was cut by and see an object being stick to the chairs.

The knife was right beside him and it was one inch away from his face…

and I mean his face…

Riccardo jump back from his chair and started to look around and find the owner of the knife and paused as he sees the owner of it…

Everyone turned around and was shocked and see Minato with an annoyed/angry look on his face.

Like he was…'**Death**' himself…

The silences was breaking by Minato and says "I think she not interested with you…plus your older and she's a young girl. And you wanted to take her somewhere to a place and do something to her…" as he eyes buried towards Riccardo " Your despicable…."

Riccardo was angry at the boy and says "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, KID!?" as he was about to attack the boy, but stop from his response.

"...Maybe…" as Riccardo stood shocked "You were lucky dough…" and Riccardo began walking towards to the boy with an angry look, but stop by Cerebella.

"Let me go! Let me at him! " Trying to get off of Cerebella

Minato was standing there with a blank look and say nothing to him, with a sigh

"You Remember what are task is right!?" Cerebella was trying to calm he down.

Still trying to get off from Cerebella, but slow down from shake and began to calm down

As he calms down, Cerebella let him go and sees Riccardo calming but still looking at Minato.

Cerebella turned around and looks towards Minato a smile. "I Do apologizes with his behavior, he was all the girls very attractive"

As she looks back at Riccardo with warning look and turns back to Minato. "The reason why we're here is to make you a deal" With a fake smile

Minato rise a brow and started listening to what their deal is...

"My boss was request to see you, because… of you being new here in New Meridian."

'So that what it is…' As Minato still listening to Cerebella 'deal' if you can say….

"We can get you money, a place to stay, and you can even get better food from a better place…" as she looks towards Yu Wan "Not just made by these freaks…"

Yu Wan was very angry at Cerebella for making Minato to come with them to the Mafia. But he can't do anything because of it….

"~And~ you can even h-"

"No"

Cerebella stops as she looks at Minato

"I'm sorry?"

Minato narrowed his eyes towards Cerebella

"I Said. **NO"**

Cerebella, even everyone who was present in the room were flern back from Minato Answer.

As she recovers, she looks back at Riccardo and Lawrence with a nod

And began to join with Cerebella with smiles on their faces

Cerebella laugh a little "Well…" as she her smile began to change to an evil grin "I guess we'll take you by…**Force Than**" as she begin walking towards Minato who has a blank look.

Before she can get close to Minato, she stopped when something tapped her shoulder and see a person behind her and begin speaking to her.

"I think that's a bad idea…" as the person was trying to protect Minato from Cerebella.

"Who Are You?" as Riccardo and Lawrence begins to approach the Mysterious Person.

Minato knew the person was hearing The conversation with Leroy and others. As he look towards Minette. He sees a big smile as she stops crying from Cerebella.

And judging by that look and expression…he can tell that this was Ms. Fortune that their were talking about.

"I think you know who I am…"As looks towards Cerebella with a grin "Right…~Blue~".

Cerebella was shocked and rage when she sees the person that she hates the Most.

"YOU!?" as she was taking a step back with her fists clenched

"~Hello~" as began taking out her hat as she's stares at Cerebella. "It seems you never learned how to take a 'No' for an answer" as her body begin to spin and shredding the coat in to pieces. And revealing herself

She was tan-skinned, with light blue eyes and white hair styled in a bob cut. Her Feral features include long dark cat ears, tail, clawed hands and feet and a prominent canine that usually shows over her lower lip. She has a clean scar on her left cheek, while those on her neck, biceps, forearms, thighs, legs and feet are larger and more jagged.

She wears a thick black collar with a stylized cat bell, a light blue striped crop top with the underside of her private chest parts showing, and a gray utility belt, black fingerless gloves, black hot pants and the remnants of her pant legs

"Well Blue…"As she was warming up "I think you how this is going down right?" With a grin as she began with her fighting Style.

Cerebella grin as she takes out her Vice Versa and begins spinning it

"Oh…I'm already going to enjoy beating you down." As she puts it on and transform to a two arm muscles with an angry skull face. And begins to get in her fighting style.

Ms. Fortune grabbed something on the counter and kick it towards Cerebella, as she dodges it and sees Her opponent going outside and started Chasing after her.

When Cerebella was out of the restaurant. She sees Ms. Fortune…

Playing with her head… as a cat…

That's just…weird if you can say…

When they met got into that fighting position with serious looks to each other...

This is where the fight really begins...

_(End Song)_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**If you played Skullgirls and see the loading screen with the characters in white and black…you'll know if you played or watch it.**

**But As for Minato…let's just say… it a surprise…**

* * *

**Stage**: _Little Innsmouth_

_(Cue: **Versus Theme From Skullgirls)**_

**Cerebella**

**V.s.**

**Ms. Fortune**

_(End Song)_

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen It's…_"

**"!SHOWTIME!"**

_(Cue: **Little Innsmouth Stage Theme**)_

Ms. Fortune begins running towards Cerebella with a Furiously swing claws forward and trying to scratch Cerebella. As Cerebella Dodge the attack from her, when Cerebella sees an opening from Ms. Fortune. She begins to perform a Jabs to her head, when she sees her dodging the move from her and she went under her. Ms. Fortune sees this opportunity and making a low-hitting, long-ranged kick towards Cerebella and got hit from it and fall from the ground. As Ms. Fortune got back up as she licks her paw/Hand as she looks at Cerebella with a Fake expression

"What's wrong…" as her expression goes away "Bad Luck…" With a smile

"Why You!?" As Cerebella as she gets up with Vice Versa and dash towards towards Ms. Fortune again while Jabbing and trying to hit Ms. Fortune, but thanks to her agility she can dodge Cerebella moves like a cat. When Cerebella see this and slides down begin a low kick, as she was sliding her, Ms. Fortune sees a blade pops out from her boot towards her arm while backflipping away from her. She began to see this opportunity to jump over her and began to attack Cerebella with another claw attack while doing a somersault and hitting Cerebella a little and trip again to the ground. When Cerebella was recovering from the hit. She turns around and sees Ms. Fortune taunting her by stretching and yawning.

"*Yawn*...what's wrong blue?" As she was looking at Cerebella with a grin, "Are you having a bad day from a cat…" As she laughed a little. "Maybe it was bad luck from you. And I have the good luck from you" when she was done talking, she dodged quickly from a Fiercely slam from Cerebella Vice Versa to the ground.

"How about you shut up talking!" As Vice Versa thrusts his arm out in a pronated muscle flex position. And launches Ms. Fortune in the air. She jumps in the air and begin to attack her with Vice Versa and started clapping his hands in a downward angle and hitting Ms. Fortune for once. This causes Cerebella to glide a good distance and starting punching in different directions and finishing it with a final clap and damaging her at a minimum. And falls in the ground crying out in pain.

"Nadia!" Minette called out for her while watching the fight in the bay

"Can it Shorty!" As Cerebella looks at Minette with an angry look and then turn to Minato with a smile. "You should probably come with us." As turned towards him, "Your 'friend' here is not going to help y-" as she was cut from Ms. Fortune's…

Head….

Her actual….HEAD.

"How about you stop talking to Mr. Blue and start fighting!" As her head began to spurt out blood from the neck area, causing it to quickly dart across the ground. And hitting Cerebella a little.

'Mr. Blue?' Minato thought as he touch his hair and looking at the color.

Ms. Fortune body begin to see this opportunity and Dash towards Cerebella and spinning a little as it kicks her upwards in the air and to jump in the air while leaning back and extends her legs, as she kicks her bit by bit. And her Second parts sends her forward. Hitting Cerebella twice. While in the air Cerebella didn't noticed Ms. Fortune's head and sneezes upward, and knocking Cerebella into the air making contact with her.

"Ow!" As she got hit from the head and now on the ground and sees Ms. Fortune body picking up her head and starting to roll it forward like a bowling ball. And causes a stagger towards Cerebella.

Cerebella was ready for that move coming and prepared to take a home run. She stands back a little and kicks head in the air.

"Oops!...my bad…"As she smiles victory

But she didn't notice that Ms. Fortune Head started to recovered and quickly dart towards Cerebella and opened her mouth and reviews Sharp teeth. Once she was close to Cerebella, she connects and began relentlessly chews all over the body, causing damage to her.

Cerebella scream out pain, trying to get Ms. Fortune head off from her. Once she did, she begin to throw the head in the ground.

Ms. Fortune body was nearby and start to call for her head. Once she was close, she re-attaches back to her shoulders. And cheerful for head for her head coming back. But was cut short from Cerebella as Vice Versa grabbed her.

"I'm tired of this!?" Cerebella shouted to Ms. Fortune "I" as she begins to spin her around "Will" and throw her in the air "Win!?" As she was in the air. Vice Versa was forcefully impaling them on a giant sword with Cerebella balancing on one foot.

Ms. Fortune saw what Cerebella did. She needs an idea that can help her win…

And she got it

She backflip In air, and removes her head and smacks it downward to Cerebella and directly hit her. And cause her hand to bounce back to her. When she grabbed her head. She begins to attach back to her shoulders and zooms down to Cerebella by using her tail as a sword and strikes it downward to Cerebella with multiple hits in her body.

Cerebella was in pain…she knew she can't win this fight, if she can't win the fight and not bringing back the boy to Lorenzo…

She knew she would be a Failure...

When Ms. Fortune was on the ground. She uses her tail again and ending this fight for good.

"YOUR DONE!"

As quick slash Cerebella with the final hit…

And Cerebella was now out of energy and falls down to the ground…

And Ms. Fortune stood up and sees everyone watching her win and begin to Cheer for victory

"Yeah!"

(End Song)

* * *

**!SHOWS OVER!**

**_!WINNER!_**

**_Ms. Fortune_**

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time**: _12:04 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Minato POV~**_

I was standing over the bay of the restaurant watching the fight between and Cerebella.

But at the end…

A Hero always win…

I can see other people cheering for . Calling her 'best sister', 'the defender',

...I even hear them call her 'hero'...

And to be honest…she reminds me of Junpei…

_(Cue: **Living With Determination From Persona 3**)_

Junpei was usually portrayed as goofy, perverted, immature and upbeat. He fancies himself a ladies' man and frequently tries to hit on girls, with little to no success…Despite this, he is capable of being kind and caring, and he often cracks jokes and calls people "dude" to make them feel better.

Of all the members of 'SEES', Junpei's initial reason for joining is the most selfish; to play hero and earn some recognition. At one point, he laments over the fact that nobody will ever know about the group's heroics, since nobody except them know the Dark Hour even exists.

He claims that he should be the leader for 'S.E.E.S.'. But becomes jealous of me for having to summon multiple Personas and becoming leader, which often results in outbursts aimed at me out of the frustration.

Ha Ha…Good times…

During that time. That Junpei's 'class clown' persona is largely a facade to hide his deep insecurities; as far as he's concerned, fighting is the only thing he's ever been good at, and he hates that there's someone better than him.

Including me of course

Because of this that he is initially annoyed that Tartarus and the Dark Hour would soon be gone, as that would mean taking away his purpose in life.

Sometimes, he is shown to be upset, depressed or angry as a result of his father's alcoholism, whom he resents and has a poor relationship with. Besides these displays of negativity…

however, Junpei's attitude usually remains carefree and lighthearted, and he rarely shows his true feelings in the presence of his friends.

His desire to be a hero ultimately results in him bragging about being the leader of SEES…. But his ultimately results to someone special to him….

….Chidori Yoshino….

When he first met Chidori, he was trying to get to know her, showing a more caring person and romantic side to him than what he usually shows to others.

Well…

Sometimes a pervert too...

But his love for Chidori is shown by the fact that he is comfortable talking about things to her that he can't even discuss with his teammates, such as his fear of being useless and belief that being a Persona-user is all he has going for him. Junpei becomes touched and happy when his relationship with Chidori advances.

He also buys a gift for her. It is gradually that Chidori and Junpei developed feelings for each other.

At one point, Chidori self-mutilates, which greatly upsets Junpei and he tries to talk her out of it.

After the apparent deaths of Takaya Sakaki and Jin Shirato, Chidori tells Junpei that she wishes not to see him again, being unable to deal with her growing feelings for him.

Until the end of November….

Chidori attempts to attack Junpei, throwing him into distress….

This same night, Takaya shoots….Junpei in the stomach, killing him….

His death and subsequent revival by Chidori…An act which caused her own death…

….And….

Sending Junpei back into a depressed state….

…

…

…

…Until Junpei sees something on the ground during that night.

…Chidori's sketchbook…

When he opens it he sees pictures of him that she drew…

When he saw this. he finds his strength bouncing back to him, and resolving to be a better friend to all those close to him.

All in all, Junpei becomes much more intelligent and mature through his relationship with Chidori, and resolves to put the life she gave him to good use….

That's what I think of Ms. Fortune always selfish to be in fights…and being a hero too…

When I look at Minette, I remember that Leroy said that Ms. Fortune and Minette become close…

Always kind to her, helping her, even protecting her with her life….

I really think the two of them were like Junpei and Chidori….

It made me happy to see it…

_(End Song)_

But that ended quick…

_(Cue: **Crisis From Persona 3**)_

I look up and see The two men who were named Lawrence and Riccardo was trying to kidnap Minette.

When they did I look back at the bridge and I see Ms. Fortune stops what she's doing and looks towards them with an Angry Face.

"HEY! WHAT ARE Y-" but was cut off, as I hear her being grabbed by Cerebella Muscle Hat.

I see Cerebella standing up with a raging look on her face

"I AM TIRED OF YOU ALL ALREADY!?" as she crush body, as she cries out pain within.

"AHHHH!"

I realize now that Lawrence and Riccardo tricked to get her Attention, so that Cerebella can deal damage to Ms. Fortune.

I can hear screams coming from the public. When Cerebella was Crushing.

I looked back and see Lawrence and Riccardo still grabbing Minette(As she was crying in fear)with evil Grins as they look at Cerebella and says.

"**FINISH HER OUT!**"

I watched Leroy and the brothers trying to get Minette, but stop when they hear scream a little from the pain she is Suffering from Cerebella.

"Uh..Uh..Uh..!" As Riccardo back away from them "you don't want that brat to be hurt" as fake worried Expression and return to his grin "Do. You." As he laughed to the Dagonians as he continued "You Freaks don't have the courage to stand up to us!" And then he uses a word that I don't like!.

"Your Just Unless Freaks!"

And From this point I got angry.

And I started to go towards him…

But…

…Remember those final words from Philemon…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"It is up to you to make 'Hope' again'_

_'Make Hope One Last Time...…'_

_'Messiah'_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

'I…remember ' I thought it as I began running around trying to find a shout-cut to Ms. Fortune and Cerebella.

When I was near the wooden bridge I see people standing around with fear and sees Ms. Fortune being destroyed by Cerebella.

When I try to go forward…

I felt…

…Tried…

I felt my head going black as I was losing my strength.

I see people look at me worried…and then I fell...

In to the ground...

I can only hear a tiny bit of voices calling at me…

And then my world went black…

(End Song)

* * *

**Location**: _Minato Mindscape(The Velvet Room)_

**Time**: _?_

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

_(Cue: **Poem For Everyone"s Soul From Persona 3**)_

Minato's eyes slowly opened and the first thing that he realized was that he was no longer at the bridge. When He was about to stop Cerebella from Killing .

But instead was seated in a place that resembled an elevator that seemed to ascend forever. There was also a dial located at the top of a large gate that continued to spin almost endlessly.

The last thing he noticed was that the inside of the elevator was very, very blue.

His eyes slowly widened when he felt old memories begin to surface as he observed the room….

He remembered it.

"This is..."

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Minato turned his gaze towards the gate and saw an elderly-looking man with white hair and dressed in a black suit with white gloves sitting on a couch located behind a round table that stood between himself and the boy. He had a rather bizarre appearance, with a very long pointed nose, bulging bloodshot eyes, and pointed ears.

He also noticed two female figures standing on either side of the elderly man, both holding a large tomb under their arm. The one standing to the man's left had short white hair that was styled in a bob cut, yellow eyes, and wore a blue dress that resembled a stewardess' outfit. The dress was complete with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots.

The second woman to his right seemed slightly older and more mature than the other girl. She had platinum-blonde hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes just like the other woman. She wore an entirely dark blue dress with black and gold accessories and matching high heel shoes. Minato turned his attention back towards the elderly man on the couch, feeling a strange sense of comfort at seeing a familiar face.

"Igor." he said in a low tone.

The old man, Igor, flashed his traditional grin. "Ah, it is so nice to see you again, young man. To think it's been years since we last spoke to each other like this. My, how fast time can pass."

"I don't understand." Minato said. "How are you here? I thought this was supposed to be a different world than mine."

"This is a room that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor replied. "It matters not if one travels through space and time itself, so long as there is consciousness and unconsciousness, the Velvet Room will always exist."

Minato though still had more questions that he needed to ask. "But I tried to search for this place when I first got here. No matter where I looked though, I couldn't find the entrance."

Igor continued to grin. "Because you have just recently opened a new contract."

The boy could only blink at the man with confusion. "...I what?"

"It would seem that although our last contract was fulfilled, you have now been bound to a new one in this new world. It is a sign that you will embark on a journey unlike your last one." Igor explained.

"Are you saying that I'll be faced with something different from Shadows or the Dark Hour?"

Igor nodded. "Correct. In this world, a much different power rules over it, though it seems that it is one that only a select few are even aware of. You will find that the challenges you will be presented with will be much different."

"How so?" Minato asked. He was hoping that if he knew sooner, the better prepared he would be to face whatever Igor was talking about.

Unfortunately, the old man shook his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot predict what exactly you will face or when it will take place, only that it will happen very soon."

Then, Igor seemed to remember something. "Ah, yes! I seem to have neglected to introduce you to my assistants." He gestured to the short-haired girl to his right. "I believe that you already remember Elizabeth from your last time spent here, correct."

Minato smiled and nodded. "Of course I do."

"It is good to see you alive and well again, Minato-san." Elizabeth smiled back. "I trust your new life is treating you well?"

"So far."

He then turned his attention to the other woman who Igor gestured to. "And this here is Margaret, my other assistant. She will be here to assist you as well."

The woman dipped her head in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Minato Arisato. My name is Margaret, Elizabeth's older sister. I wish to thank you for looking after her."

Minato stared at her with slight surprise. "Older sister?" He then turned back towards Elizabeth. "When were you ever going to tell me that you had an older sister?"

"Well..." Elizabeth began. "I'll tell you about it later."

'She completely dodged the question.' he thought as he felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head.

Then, a new question suddenly came to his mind, one that he felt was very important. "Wait, Igor. If your in the Velvet Room…then what about Philemon?

As I ask the question, Igor including Elizabeth and Margaret widened their eyes from the question.

Minato was worried about what he just said. He was about to ask them if their all right. Until Igor started…Laughing….

That got Minato shocked…and scared too…

When he stopped laughing he looks Minato with his full grinned "Ah! It seems you have met my master than, Minato"

Minato simply nod to Igor and says "Yeah, his the one who free me from the seal."

Margaret started to recover and looks towards with a little confused look. "Will you like to explain what happened during your time with Lord Philemon?" As she was starting to get to the point.

Minato began to explaining when he was still in the seal and how Erebus was regenerating and how Philemon devoured the 'God' in To blue mist…and Turning to a Persona Card…and then being free from the seal.

When he was done explaining, everyone was still recovering from his explanation. Then a new question came to Minato.

"Igor, there's something else I've been meaning to ask. It's about my, you know..."

Igor was recovered from his shocked, and then grin from the question.

"Ah! Yes, Your Personas…" as he picked his hands together and continued "what you aware from the voice within your mind?"

As Igor answer the question. Minato wide eyed and remember a voice saying to him…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Thou art I… And I am Thou"_

_"A new journey awaits thou… Lives will be lost useless thou accept thy fate"_

_"Will thou thy destiny? Or will walk the path and fate death once again to protect what is precious?"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"I Remember now..."

"Yes…"As Igor close his eyes as he continued "Your Persona's are still with you." when reopen his reopen his eyes. "Although without a way to summon them, you will be unable to use them in battle." Igor replied before he began scratching his chin while staring at Minato. "Hmm... This is interesting..."

"What is it?"

"Before your previous contract was fulfilled, you were only able to access up to 12 Persona's." he replied. "However, now I can sense up to well over a hundred. In fact, It seems that you now possess every Persona that you have had access to throughout your previous journey."

Margaret starred at Minato with surprise. "How is that even possible? Our last guest couldn't achieve such a feat even after he completed his journey."

Elizabeth scratched her chin in thought before a realization came to her. "It must have something to do with you gaining the Universe Arcana. From what we know so far, it is one of the most powerful Arcana's we have ever seen, even more so than the World Arcana. The Universe grants those who wield it the power to break the boundaries between the possible and the impossible, which we have already seen with the sealing of Nyx."

Igor kept his gaze fixed on Minato. "I can indeed sense the power of the Universe within you, but only a small portion of it."

"It's possible that the reason for that is because of this world itself." Margaret deduced as she turned to Minato. "You used the Universe Arcana to seal away Nyx, meaning that while you still carry a small amount of the power of the Universe, the rest of it still remains within this world.

"Then it would seem that there is no reason to worry at the moment." Igor said. "But know that we looking forwarding in your current journey."

Minato nodded in response, a grateful smile on his face. "Of course. Thank You."

"Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. Time marches on in your world. You should return to your time." Igor stated.

"We look forward to your next visit." Margaret said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Take care of yourself, Minato-san."

Igor gave his own smile and nodded. "Until we meet again, farewell."

(End Song)

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time**: _12:06 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Minato POV~**_

When I was back to the real world, I woke up with some people around me

"Young men…are you ok?" The person asked with cons

I was about to answer, but I hear a scream from the bridge.

I see Cerebella still crashing Ms. Fortune badly

And then I remember what I must do…

Standing up I told everyone to stand back, but they were worried about me going towards Cerebella.

When I was about to go towards her.

I felt strange presences coming towards my hand.

When I looked down and I saw a light in my grip…

And then It begins to transform….

I realized what it's transforming too….

And I have a chance to stop this assault...

I begin looking at Cerebella hat and see where to aim it…

Before a mere moment, I launched it forward like a missile.

As it was launched, the light died down as it was done transforming and see what it was….

It was a sword…no...not just 'a' sword…

But a blade that can exist to one person…

A Blade so beautiful and Crimson.

that only one person can weld this Blade is...

Lucifer…

This was his blade…

_The Blade of Lucifer._

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time**: _12:07 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**_~Cerebella POV~_**

I finally get the chance to beat her

If I do…Vitale will be proud of me…finally do one job right….

I was about to throw her away somewhere, but time slowed down for just a moment, she notice a blue glowing butterfly fluttering above her. Then suddenly headache started to form in her head when she heard a feminine voice mocking her "**_It seems you don't know anything about your trueself yet. Are you going to be a puppet for a man to be called 'Father' or are you going to be yourself for once" _**

When I heard those words…

I felt bad...

Never in my life Vitale didn't treat me like a daughter...only use me like a tool...

And now I was about to do something so reckless…

To kill someone...

It felt so...

Bad...

My thoughts were gone, Until…Vice Versa was off of my head and dropped Ms. Fortune far away from me.

I was confused What happened until…

I stared at Vice Versa was stabbed a sword…

No…a blade...

A blade so beautiful…so crimson…

Was now in Vice Versa…

I was angry and raged over it, I begin to look around to see who did it

And then I saw…

Him.

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time**: _12:08 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

Minato was walking down and see Lucifer Blade stabbed Cerebella hat to the ground and sees Cerebella angry expression to him

"You have some nerve coming here an-" as she was cut off

"You have one chance."

Cerebella looked slightly taken aback. "Huh?"

"I said you have one chance." Minato repeated. "One chance to give up before things get ugly."

At first, Cerebella was silence at first including Riccardo and Lawrence who were watching the whole scenes. but then the three of them seemed to burst out laughing. "Bwahahahaha! Did he really just say that?!"

"Hahahaha! You got a death wish or something, kid?!"

As they continued laughing from the joke…they stop when…

Minato was laughing at the joke…

Cerebella stops laughing(Including Lawrence and Riccardo) "W-what so Funny…" as she was a little scared from his laugh.

Even People present during the fight was confused and nervous from Minato laughed

As he calms down, he began speaking

"It's Just saying that really reminds me of something". As he closed his eyes

"And what's that?" Cerebella question him

Minato open his eyes and says the words that everyone was present there…

Was in fear…

"That I'm not afraid of Death"

When he said that everyone(Including Lawrence And Riccardo drop Minette as she was behind Yu Wan And Shumei) was Scare from the responses.

Cerebella was step back from the responses "You must be joking, right?!"

"No…it's been like this for 10 or 11 years…" As he look up to the moon "You have to know Death is just a part of life" as he looked back at Cerebella "You just have to learn to accept that."

As he was done explaining it, everyone started thinking about what Minato said.

They know that Death is a part of their life...

But in the end…

They know it's hard accepting death…

Cerebella recovered from the explanation, and to her mistake…

She started laughing from it

"Well…if you accept 'Death'" as she nods to Lawrence and Riccardo to head to her side and try to kidnap Minette. "Why don't you show us? Hm…"

Minato knew her mistake will get her hurt…or even cast her life...

"Aright, but know this…"

As he said that, Minato simply closed his eyes before his suddenly flashed to a scene in the Velvet Room before.

"**_Behold, the last power you and I shall unveil..._**"

Minato slowly reached his right arm out to the side, reaching for his Evoker. And forcing delving deep into his mind as he tried to concentrate. At that moment, he felt a familiar power begin to channel through him.

"**_It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end._**"

"What's happening?" Leroy asked as he noticed a blue light begin to gather in Minato Body.

Ms. Fortune eyes slowly widened at the sight. "What is he...?"

"**_Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you know._**"

Minato's eyes snapped open as the light dies down.

"That I tried to warn you. But now you leave me no choice." Minato said lowly. Then, without warning, the boy then brought the weapon to his head and pointed the tip at his right temple.

"W-what are you doing?!" Someone screaming from distance in fear.

"Have you gone crazy?!" Leroy exclaimed.

"Put that weapon down, now!" Another Person from distance added.

Minato still ignored them, his focus set on Cerebella before him. He felt his breathing becoming slightly rapid, his grip on the weapon tightening and sweat begin to roll down his face. However, his nervousness was eased by a soft, male voice that echoed through his skull.

"**_Go on_**."

Minato stop breathing as he relaxes from his nervousness.

and to everyone's worst fears….

He was smiling….

He then began speaking slowly

"Per..."

"What are you doing?!" Yu Wan yelled.

"-...so..."

"Don't do it!" Minette ordered as she was about to cry.

"-...na!"

"Noooo!" Ms. Fortune yelled as she was trying to stop him.

But it was too late…

She can only hear…

This.

BLAM!

When that happened Everyone felt their hearts stop for one moment, As Minato pull the trigger.

Some flinched and grimaced, some screamed, but all of them could only watch in horror.

Time seemed to slow down as they watched Minato head jerk violently to the side from the gunshot.

Until…

This happened…

_(Cue: __**Unavoidable** **Battle from Persona 3**)_

They thought blood or brain matter will be shooting out…

But instead glowing blue fragments that resembled broken glass appeared from the left side of his head. As they did, a raging surge of blue and indigo flames erupted from behind the boy, funneling like a mini twister.

**I am Thou, and Thou art I.**

**From the Sea of Thy Soul I Cometh.**

A deep voice rang out through the area as a figure began to slowly manifest out of thin air. The first thing to take shape was the arm and the stubbed legs, followed by metal joints that connected the white limbs to a sky blue colored body that had a small speaker on the stomach area. After the body manifested, an object resembling a large lyre took shape on the figure's back.

**I am the Other You that Exists Within.**

**I am the Beginning of the Endless Journey You Will Travel.**

Finally, a head appeared. The face was dark grey in color, its hair was white, and a red scarf-like cloth wrapped around the figure's neck and a part of it even went over the top of its head like a headband. Then, the eyes opened, revealing glowing red eyes that stared down solely at the Cerebella below. The figure reached behind its back and pulled out the large lyre.

**I am Orpheus.**

**Master of Strings.**

After Orpheus made his presence known, those present during the fight between Ms. Fortune and Cerebella could only stare in shock, seeing…hearing the figure right beside Minato.

"What the...?" Ms. Fortune says with her final breathed as she passed out.

Minette stared up at the floating form of Orpheus with awe on her face. "Is this...a dream?"

Cerebella was shocked and fear of what Minato just did…

She was shocked and scared at first when Minato was not afraid of…Death…

She thought he was joking about the explanation…

That Death was fear to her…

But he was telling the truth…

About Death itself...

But the worst fear came to her…

She can only watch him…shooting himself…

And then seeing something that can change her life…

Forever…

And now she cast it

She stops thinking about it as she is going back to her fighting position and stares at Minato with angry look.

Minato's expression remained completely neutral as he raised his hand out towards the Cerebella (as she took a step back from her position from the creative with fear).

"...Orpheus."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**If you guys remember Persona 4 Arena Ultimax…and you see the V.s Scene when you play as a character and they stare at their opponents with a cheesy name and personas too…**

**You know what I'm talking about…**

**And Well…**

**Let's just say…**

**We mix up P4AU and Skullgirls at the same time…**

* * *

**Stage**: _Little Innsmouth_

_(Cue: **Versus Theme From Persona 4 Arena Ultimax**)_

_D/D/B: **Unknown, 1992**_

_H: **170cm**_

_W: **?**_

_Persona: **Orpheus**_

_**~The Rebirth Messiah~**_

_**Minato Arisato**_

_V.s._

_**Cassandra Veranos(Cerebella)**_

_**~The Understudy~**_

_Persona: **?**_

_W: **130 lbs**_

_H: **164 cm**_

_D/D/B: **April 11, Unknown**_

_(End Song)_

* * *

"_Your Wheel of Fate has been decided_"

_(Cue: **A Lone Prayer From Persona**)_

When Minato called Orpheus name, Orpheus was scented towards Cerebella with his lyre and began a '**Bash**', but Cerebella Dodged the lyre as she was trying to think of a plan to attack it. But without Vice Verse she can't attack directly to it. But only her knifes. She sees Orpheus turning around with a another '**Bash**'. She sees this opportunity to slice the humanoid figure with her knife as she ducked down. As she smiles with opportunity. She brought her leg up to stab the figure. Time went slow as her leg was almost through the Figure, but her smile was gone as her knife went through the body, she was shocked and confused about what happened. And the next thing you know, Orpheus Lyre was come in towards her as time restored back in reality. She got hit from the Lyre and got launch towards where Vice Versa was. She was trying to get up, she saw red coming down from the ground and sees Orpheus playing his Lyre with Powerful Swings and Hear one word from Minato.

"**Agi**"

She was confused about what he just said, but Lost her thoughts as she felt the heat from the ground, she dodge quickly as possible, but was hit. And looks back and see little flames coming up to the ground. She was shocked on how the flames came out of nowhere. But she was lucky to dodge it. When landing, she tries standing up, but Felt pain from her leg. She looks down and sees Little bit of burns from her leg.

She was trying to figure out a plan, until she sees the blade that Minato through at Vice Versa, Minato sees what she was looking and it was a bad idea to do it.

"I won't do that if I was you" as he warmed her with a blank look

"Oh yeah!" As she smiles towards Minato and began to grabbed Lucifer Blade.

When she grabbed the blade, she begins to pull it from the ground, but stops when crimson bolts of lightning erupted from the blade and scored multiple trails of wounds upon her flesh. She cries out in pain and dropped to her knees to her stomach. She began to cry and scream out in pain as she looks up to Minato slowly with an Angry Expression as she began speaking to him.

"Who…"Cerebella groaned while still looking at Minato.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She Yells out

Minato blank looked at Cerebella and says one word to her

"...Hope…"

He began to raise his hand, as Orpheus began to play his Lyre so beautiful…it began to change the Motion of the instrument. Cerebella was scared and was trying to get away from Minato as quick as possible. As Minato says one word to finish this fight…

"**Ragnarok**"

When he said those words, the ground began to heat up from Cerebella, she was attempting to escape from It, but it was too late. The raging flames began to rise, and then it rose from the ground, as it exploded and damaging Cerebella as she screams out in pain.

**!K.O!**

**!WINNER!**

**_Minato Arisato_**

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time**: _12:17 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

~Third POV~

Everyone was shocked when Minato finished Cerebella with Orpheus '**Ragnarok**'(which is also Minato final move, but better with The Blade of Lucifer) he stares at Ms. Fortune and Cerebella and they were badly injured. from the fights.

He then look up to Orpheus and commands to cast a spell to heal them

"**Cadenza**"

Orpheus brought his Lyre and began playing powerful swings to cast '**Cadenza**'

Everyone was relaxed from Orpheus Playing his Lyre, some hum to the swings, some sing a little…

He can tell Orpheus was happy seeing everyone liking his performance.

As he was playing Green aura with notes began to heal Ms. Fortune and Cerebella Wounds.

Cleaning the skin, having fresh blood, even cutting up the wounds too...

When Orpheus Lyre swings were dying down, Orpheus began pick his Lyre back to his back, and then bows to Everyone who likes his performances.

When Orpheus '**Cadenza**' was done healing Ms. Fortune and Cerebella injuries. He can tell Cerebella was passed out during the healing.

Both Ms. Fortune and Cerebella Sleeping peaceful...

And now he have to take care of one problem now...

Minato began to look towards Lawrence and Riccardo as they step back from fear.

"Take her and Leave …"

As Orpheus was disappearing behind him, he brought his Evoker to his temple and begins to summon a being that will fear them. He shot his Evoker, and a raging surge of blue and indigo flames erupted from behind. The being begin to appear and everyone sees their nightmares appeared behind him.

It was a tall, humanoid figure dressed in black with long white gloves and boots, with a golden buckle held up what seemed to be a slitted, thigh-high skirt. It head was covered in a metallic, almost beak-like armor with two pitch-blackholes that looked like eyes and a hinge located at the jaw. In its hand was a massive, hiltless, single edged sword with serrations near the handle while a black sheathe with a golden tip was strapped to the beings waist. The part that truly terrified people, however, was the cape it wore, held up by a series of chains was a series of coffins decorated by a figure holding a sword over their body, each one simply floating behind the being as it stared at his victims

"Or you'll be next"

And Then Thanatos begin roaring to them

Lawrence and Riccardo ran quickly as possible and begin to grab Cerebella and retreat back to HQ and not looking back at Minato Persona.

…And only Leaving behind Cerebella Vice Versa…

Everyone was Covering their ears as Thanatos roars towards The Three Mafia Members.

As Thanatos continued roaring …

Everyone in New Meridian was hearing…

* * *

**Location**: _Downtown(Medici Tower)_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

Everyone in the Tower begin hearing the roar as they began thinking if it was the '_Skullgirl_' or Something.

Lorenzo, Black Dahlia, And Vitale was also hearing the roar with wide eyes

"W-what is that?" As Vitale asked his father with a little bit of fear

"I don't know…"as he was scared that the '_Skullgirl_' May have increased her power. "But I don't like it one bit…"

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Lab 8)_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

_Lab 8 is home to a wealth of agents looking to end the Skullgirl's rampage through the Canopy Kingdom, many of them heavily modified with advanced technologies or parasites. Computer terminals, heavy machinery, and mad science are mainstays within the confines of Lab 8's uninviting interior._

_But the today…_

_They hear something that make their fears worse…_

_Or bad…_

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Lab 8)_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

Everyone in the Lab began hearing the roar close to them, as they began to theorying and location what the roar was coming from.

Some began to take people to the safe room.

The only Two people were right beside a scientist as they began talking.

"Have you find where the roar was coming from Dr.?" The man in a big Trench Coat said

This is Ben Birdland, aka "Big Band", is an observant detective who is committed to using his abilities to stop Skullgirls. When he was working as a police cop, he was one of the few (another being his former partner Irvin) who follows the rules and regulations while the others were corrupt. While he maintains himself to be calm and collected and prefers to talk things out, he will not hesitate to fight back when he has to.

Ben Birdland has seen a lot in his time, including the worst of the Grand War. But nothing was worse than what he saw as a beat cop in New Meridian. When he ran afoul of his crooked unit, he was given a violent early retirement, and his broken body was left to spend the rest of its days in an iron lung. His good friend, Irvin does not betray him however.

That would have been the end of Ben's story if it hadn't drawn the ears of the Anti-Skullgirl Labs. With little left to lose, he agreed to be rebuilt with their experimental procedures. Melded with the machinery that allows him to breathe a powerful array of pneumatic weaponry, he was reborn as "Big Band."

Now a senior member of Lab 8, he's become a father figure of sorts to the younger ASG soldiers. A firm believer in their cause, he has stayed with the project through its controversies and still sees his place on the front lines against the '_Skullgirl_'. His technology may be dated, but he more than makes up for it with experience and fortissimo.

"Maybe it the '_Skullgirl_'! Oh! Can we finally take her down now!" A girl With a cartoonish outfit and features said.

This was Patricia Watson aka 'Peacock' a Anti-Skullgirl to destroy the '_Skullgirl_', But Nothing states Peacock's boredom more than a good cartoon and laying waste to anyone or anything in her sight. Brash, combative, and impatient, Peacock is easily the most outspoken and infamous member of the Anti-Skullgirl Labs, as well as the most prominent. Peacock is also, for the most part, optimistic and light-hearted, and considers imminent threats more of invitations to brawl. Her tendency toward violence is a reflection of both her tragic past and near-death experience as well as the cartoons she cherishes.

Despite having a damaged psyche, Peacock does not attack people out of sheer randomness or without provocation. Although rude and impersonal to fellow ASG Lab 8 members (and most people in general) superficially, Peacock still very much considers them family, and will go to certain lengths to protect them from harm. Dr. Avian was particularly close to Peacock, and his death sent her into an outrage to search for his murderer.

None, however, are closer to Peacock than Marie Korbel, her one true friend from her past and the '_Skullgirl_' she was tasked to destroy.

"I don't think it from her" A man in a lab coat said

This was Dr. Avian, a director of Anti-Skullgirls Lab 8, and was also the doctor responsible for creating Peacock, Big Band, Leduc, Hive, and several others. He rescued Peacock after she was mutilated by slave traders and rebuilt her to be able to defeat the '_Skullgirl_'.

"Then what is it?" Big Band asked as Peacock was confused

Dr. Avian was beginning to theory the roar "The roar is powerful to hear, like the '_Skullgirl_'...but not that powerful…"

Big Band eyes wide from Dr. Avian explosion even Peacock was not confused as she was listening…

For the first time…

EVER…

"You think it's something else…" Peacock question him

"Maybe…" Dr. Avian says as he began to walk towards walk the safe house, "Let's wait… for now we must keep everyone safe."

Both Big Band and Peacock nod and began helping everyone out.

* * *

**Location**: _Downtown (Streets of New Meridian)_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**~Third POV~**

In the Streets of New Meridian, there was a cafe. And in the cafe there were people relaxing in Madman's Cafe. Some were talking a little, some were eating quietly listening to the Jukebox.

Until…

They hear a roar far from distances…

The roar scared a lot of people, some duck down as they covered their ears, some left the cafe running from fear.

But one was hearing the roar while covering her ears as she was still in her seat.

"S-Samson what is that noise!?" The girl in a white hat said while looking up her hat.

"I don't know kid!" As hair spoke "But it's starting to get really Annoying!?"

These two were Filia and Samson, a normal school girl, and a parasite that possessed Filia Hair resulting Amnesia

Her first meeting with Samson had Filia compare Samson to a haircut her father once had which she disliked immensely. When Amelia tried to tell her the responsibility of owning a dog named Dog, Samson's host at the time, Filia immediately disregards her advice and goes to her room, telling her that she may or may not have dinner with the family.

The "post-Samson" Filia maintains a similar personality, often giving people the benefit of the doubt and being friendly towards them. But Filia can be rather naïve, as she struggles to identify hostile persons without being explicitly told so and even then hesitates to fight back.

Prior to meeting Samson, Filia had a good relationship with her parents, sharing their dislike for the criminal acts conducted by the rest of the Medici family. She was best friends with Carol, prior to them being possessed by Samson and becoming Painwheel respectively.

And… she felt bad for making her this way…

Sometimes she thinks about Carol…all lot

Not just being friends…but something special...

She is seen as a kind girl to Carol very much…

Until the incident…

She tried so hard finding the girl…promise her to be by her side…

And she failed…

But until she met Samson...the Parasite promised to helped protect her family from '_Skullgirl_' and Vitale. Filia wasn't without her faults, prior to Samson she is depicted as an arrogant rich girl…But also cared about her too…

He also promised to find Her Memories and Carol too.

Until now they were planning on how to find the '_Skullgirl_' and trying to get some of Filia memories.

Until the roar come out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Samson roar out a little "Kid! Try and find somewhere quiet. So we can come up with a plan for once!"

"O-ok!" As Filia put cash on the counter and started running off the cafe.

"I really want to find out where that roar is coming from!" As Samson ate Filia hat.

"Me too!" Loudly as the roar continues "Maybe we can see what's causing it?"

"Maybe! But not tonight…" as he yawned "I'm getting tired from the searching for your memory… "

"That sounds like a good idea…" as she picked her hand over her mouth and began to yawn "Let's call it a day…'

"Yeah…" as he still hears the roar "This Noise is starting to annoy me!?"

* * *

**Location**: _?_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

In a graveyard, there were tombstones around as the spirits rest easy

As the Roar started one tombstone was listening in the Debs of the grave.

'What is this feeling' the Person asked as he/she began standing up from their resting place.

The next thing you know the ground began to shake…

And a girl pops out from the tomb.

And started hearing the roar…

"What is this...feeling?" the other person said.

"I don't know Leviathan…but I feel a presences from the noise…" as she began hearing the roar

"Ah…I see what you mean Milady…"As Leviathan pops out of Squigly right ear

These two were Sienna Contiello aka Squigly and Leviathan.

Squigly is graceful, calm and well-mannered, but tough and determined to complete her mission. Her past experience with a 'Skullgirl' gives her a unique perspective and a greater understanding of the situation over most.

And Leviathan is a very loyal parasite to Squigly through and through as well as honorable. He has shown guilt whenever he felt like he put Squigly in a dangerous situation. He is said to be a gentleman, but sometimes, he has a dry wit when talking to his opponents. He also has a feral side since one of his attacks has him biting his opponents multiple times while dragging Squigly along. He is also shown to speak in an English accent.

Sienna is more commonly known by her nickname Squigly, which is presumably derived from the word "squiggle" and refers to the appearance of Leviathan sticking out of her head resembling that of a worm.

Leviathan and her mother are shown calling Squigly by her nickname, although the former also occasionally addresses her as "milady".

Early concepts show that her full name was formerly Sienna Quinton Cishan Contiello; Quinton means either "born fifth" or "queen's settlement", while Cishan is likely derived from the Cishan culture, a Neolithic culture based by the Yellow River in northern China. This was presumably to reflect a long lineage with Dragon Empire ties and Squigly's use of martial arts, but both middle names and background have since been removed.

Squigly is the last "surviving" member of the Contiellos, a famous line of opera singers and long-time clients of the Medici family.

Fourteen years ago, tragedy befell Squigly's family when the Medici Mafia came close to obtaining the 'Skull Heart'. Lorenzo's top assassin, Black Dahlia, was ordered to murder Squigly and her parents by the Mafia - the very people who seemed to be some of their family's closest allies. It was during this incident that her mother had made the wish to bring back all the Contiellos back to life, becoming the 'Skullgirl'. Squigly would have been one of her minions if her father did not have Leviathan bond with Squiggly as his new host.

Lorenzo organized and attended the funeral of the Contiellos himself, but it was during this time that he stitched Squigly's mouth together, in an attempt to hide his role in the fall of her family.

Squigly was not resurrected during Queen Renoir's transformation into a '_Skullgirl_', as the Queen was away in another land at the time and her powers did not extend back to the Canopy Kingdom's dead-and-buried.

Having been passed through the Contiello family for generations, Leviathan is refined and dotes on Squigly like her father and previous host did. This long familial history has made Squigly's bond with Leviathan deeper and more fundamental than that of most Parasites, and allows them to work harmoniously both in and out of battle like synchronized dance partners. Their unique circumstances also seems to have given them abilities beyond this world, as well.

Squigly was in a long sleep. As part of the Skullgirls undead legion, Squigly should have become nothing more than a mindless servant of the pale maiden. However, thanks to the powers of her Parasite, Leviathan, she is spared this fate.

Until they feel a strange unknown presences…

"Milady…I feel this presences before…" Leviathan says as he looks around to where the roar is coming from.

"You have?" Squigly looks towards Leviathan with the Question

"Yes…"As Leviathan started thinking about it. "We should find where the presences is coming from." As he look towards Squigly "But first, we need safe to hide and something to wear too."

Squigly nod to Leviathan idea and starting to walk off to a safe location to stay in.

As they were traveling, Leviathan started thinking about the roar and the strange presences.

'I know… this feeling…' as he was still listening to the roar 'It can't be…'

'Could that really be him…'

* * *

**Location**: _?_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: Oct 15, 19XX

**_~Third POV~_**

When Brain Drain And Valentine was hearing the roar…

They think that the '_Skullgirl_' was increasing her power…

Are so we they thought…

"Well…guess I'll check on her…"as she looks at Brain Drain "Your going to keep watch on that kid…are you?"

"Perhaps some other time…"as he began walking in the shadows "If you see him in the City…let me know"

Valentine Rolled her eyes "Yeah, Yeah I know" and began walking off the building. As she hears the roar.

'Hm….Maybe that kid has to do with it…' as she began jumping to a building and starting running to the Cathedral.

* * *

**Location**: _Canopy Kingdom_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

_The Canopy Kingdom is home to millions of humans, Dagonians, Ferals, and the giant-sized Gigans. This kingdom is blessed with a very socially-conscious royal family, a strong military, and amazing technology. King Renoir's ruthless war campaigns lead to explosive technological and cultural growth, investing a lot into combining technology and magic to take on the other 2 countries during the Grand War. There's a lot of discriminations against minority groups like ferals. Parasite hosts specifically are heavily ostracized as hosting a Parasite is seen as taboo. While the Renoir Crown rules the Canopy Kingdom, the Medici rules its sizable underworld. The capital of the Canopy Kingdom is Canopolis. Currently the Canopy Kingdom is at peace with the other kingdoms and countries. Despite this the kingdom itself is not at peace as a new 'Skullgirl' is currently causing chaos within the kingdoms great city, New Meridian._

_But everything changes during that night._

* * *

**Location**: _Canopy Kingdom_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

Everyone in the kingdom were Alerted of the sound of the roar, and soldiers aka the Black Egrets starting to begin Shelter citizens in the kingdom.

"Make sure everyone is safe and sound!" The man with silver hair said.

This was Adam Kapowski would represent the Black Egret soldiers as a playable group. Their lifebar would be divided into thirds, with each third representing an Egret. Whenever a segment is depleted, that character faints and the next one joins the fray. The first two are faceless Egrets, and the last is Adam himself.

Since in reality Adam is a talented soldier, he would have access to moves that the other two Egrets lack, giving the group some last-ditch power. However, the group would also have techniques that require more soldiers alive, such as sacrificing one of them for a damage or a buff to the next one, or ganging up on the opponent.

In addition to attacks similar to what the Egrets do while assisting Parasoul, Adam is skilled at a variety of other military weapons ranging from close combat to assorted guns, grenades, and bazookas. He might have some sort of ammo meter that he'd need to reload for certain attacks.

"Yes sir!" All soldiers responded and they started doing their task

Adam started to help out boy until he hears a voice From distance

"Kapowski!"

"Ma'am!" As he stood in attention

"As your were!" As a crimson hair lady said

This was Parasoul, the princess of the Renoir family, the rulers of the Canopy Kingdom, the older sister of Umbrella. She is the daughter of King Franz and Queen Nancy, the previous '_Skullgirl_', and The commander of the Black Egrets.

unlike her deceased father (who was a complete tyrant), is a firm, fair, wise, and diligent leader who vows to protect the kingdom with the Black Egrets by her side. Her childhood was centered around becoming a warrior that was worthy of her father's legacy. Underneath her serious personality is a noble leader who is thinking about what is best for her kingdom and her family. She attacks with grace, poise, and cunning to defeat her opponents and complete her missions. She prefers to take action over doing paperwork. Although she maintains a solemn demeanor, she tends to be furious whenever someone puts her loved ones in danger.

As she reach Adam, she started speaking

"Have you seen Umbrella?" With a concerned face

Adam nodded "Yes Ma'am, she's with Roxie take her to a safe place."

Parasoul sighed to relieve "Thank Goodness…"

"Milady!"

Adam And Parasoul turn and see a young woman with glasses running towards them

This is Molly, a Communications Officer for the Black Egrets. To reflect her profession, Molly might have the ability to place a series of relay points on the screen, sending an electrical pulse through them. If she switches the points while the pulse is en route, she can keep it going through a series of connections.

In the spirit of switchboard operators assisting soldiers on the field, she could have supportive abilities that give her team bonuses when she's not on point.

"What is it Molly?" Parasoul asks her politely

"I…founded…a strange reading in…New Meridian" As she was taking deep breaths from running.

Parasoul eyes widened as she speak "is it from _her_…"

Molly Shook her head "No Ma'am…" as she shows Adam and Parasoul the reading. "It's…something different…" as her hand was shaken "Than the '_Skullgirl_'..."

And to that answer, Parasoul turn around to Adam with widened eyes and begin listening to the roar.

"Then what is it…."

* * *

**Location**: _Suburbs(Grand Cathedral)_

**Time**: _12:19 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

**_~Third POV~_**

In Cathedral Basement, Marie was focusing on the '**Skull Heart**' and trying to get to the next step.

Until the roar come…

She Pushes back from the '**Skull Heart**' and started looking around and see where the presences is coming from.

'_**W-what is this feeling'**_ she asked herself '**_No…it can't be…_**'

As she still continues hearing the roar over the city.

Double was present during this time, as she was worried about the presences.

'It can't be him…no one sees him for a long time…'

As she continues to hear the roar…

It stops…

Marie stopes looking around as she was shocked and fear…

Fear...that's what she thinks…

"**_Why do I feel…_**" as she was not moving from her spot

"_**Scared From it **…_"

As she was thinking about it, double was presences as she was doing her task. But stop from what she was doing.

She began walking back at the top of the Cathedral and starting thinking of one person that has rage like that…

Thanatos himself…

She was shocked to feel the presences of him.

But the question is if that was him and how…

How is he here…

'It can't be him of all people…'

* * *

**Location**: _South/Bayside(Little Innsmouth)_

**Time**: _12:20 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

When Thanatos was done roaring and he started to disappeared back into Minato's psyche at the exact same time.

Minato felt a strain in the depths of his mind. It had been some time since he had last summoned a Persona and he was immediately reminded of when he summons his Persona for the first time.

Then, he felt his mind go completely blank.

Minato's arms went limp, his Evoker dropped to the ground. He fell to his knees, feeling every muscle in his body scream in protest and turn to jelly before collapsing to the ground on his stomach.

The next thing he could see before he lost consciousness was Leroy and Minette running towards Him and Ms. Fortune.

And then…

His world went black…

* * *

**It took me hours and days to finish this chapter…**

**And I had a little bit of help and to be honest…**

**The fighting scenes were hard to do.**

**But!**

**As you may noticed of Cerebella fighter profile….**

**She has a question mark in Persona…**

**I was thinking…what if any character in Skullgirls…**

**Has a Persona…**

**So I was thinking of picking Social links for each character,**

**But it's going to trigger once. So keep that in mind.**

**So if It only triggers once, I was hoping for them to see Velvet Room why Minato is little…**

**Different to them.**

**I may or may not have the Dark Hour or the Shadows in the story.**

**So I was hoping if you guys can help me with the characters Personas and what Social Links they have too.**

**You can list your favorite Personas in the review**

**You pick which Social Links is good for the character to go in.**

**If everyone(Which is two) has one best list of Personas and Social links**

**You guys can get a shoutout for the next chapter!**

**As I may need volunteers for chapter 4 and 5**

**But I got started little of CH-4**

**But yeah, I hope you guys like the chapter and hope you guys have a great day.**

**Till Next Time X3**


	4. Remembering

**Special thanks to Valkoor123113 for helping me with the error corrections and for some music that had been used for the scene.**

**Now...**

**Let's begin the Story...**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Remembering_

**Location**: _Minato's Mindscape(Sea of Souls)_

**Time**: _?_

**Date**: _?_

_**~Third POV~**_

_(Cue: __**The Poem for Everyone's Souls from Persona 3**__)_

_***Drip***_

_***Drip***_

_***Drip***_

Dripping…

_***Drip***_

Why does he hear…

**_*__Drip*_**

Water dripping…?

Minato eyes were slowly opened up as he felt water over his head.

***_Drip*_**

"Ah.."

And his right eye too…

Ouch…

While he was cleaning his eye out. Minato was curious on one thing.

…

…

…

How on earth did he get here?

"Where…am I?" He tried to remember what had happened before he was unconscious, and slowly remembered all that happened at Little Innsmouth. The blue-haired girl named Cerebella, if he remembered correctly, with the muscled-armed hat who tried to take him somewhere by force, the catgirl named Ms. Fortune who can apparently disassemble her own body, especially using her head as a bowling ball, and still be alive being crushed to death by Cerebella, Minette, the girl who was a humanoid minnow fish being kidnapped by two guys wearing red and yellow suits, and then he remembered that he summoned Orpheus, the Persona who was with him at the start of his journey, to help him fight against Cerebella. After that he summoned Thanatos to roar out to the Men's with yellow and red suits to never miss with him or people he cares. And then everything else was a blur and then stopped recollecting to avoid getting a massive headache. As he checks his surroundings. He noticed that the place was….

Almost empty…dark, watery, but peaceful too.

"Well…this is new." While getting up, trying to see if there's any clues about this place. "Guess going straight…is a good idea to start…huh?" he said as he sighed and begins to walk towards…

Wherever he's going…

While walking he noticed that he could hear voices…

Like actual voices…

"That's…strange…" he muttered as he begins walking towards the voices.

Moments later, he sees something over the distance and begin to run towards it. When he got there, he sees…

A door…

'Why is there a door here?' he wonders as he begins to think about it.

As he was thinking, he begins to open the door slowly. When he did, a little bit of light comes out of it, blinded him a little. He started to open the door slowly, more light comes out through the door.

When he fully opened the door, his eyes were blind from the light as he covered his eyes.

"Well, if this door is going to give me answers…then I might as well walk through," he declared as he slowly enters the door while covering his eyes.

When entering the door, he can only see the bright light. Once the brightness was away. He felt something on the ground.

He began opening his eyes, and he found that he was no longer in that empty place. Instead, he was in a giant enclosed area. He looked out a nearby window. Judging by the height, he was in a skyscraper: the tallest building in the city he was transported to. The rest of the town looked like a toy model settlement from this height – the buildings were minuscule from his point of view. Trains snaked around the interior of the town, and the roads that divided the city into neat blocks were illuminated by street lights. In the distance, he could see the massive cranes of a port, and tiny lights in the distances marked the location of ships floating on the sea that surrounded the island. Near the building he was on, a school caught his eye.

This school was an epitome of modern elegance. The buildings were small and compacted together, yet it was dotted with glass houses and hanging gardens that trailed from the building's sides. Well-lit paths weaved in and out of the compound, leading to a large field surrounded by a running track. Next to the school, giant pools of water that served both practical and decorative purposes added to the image of an elite and cutting-edge school.

Gekkoukan High School.

His eyes widened from the name. He knew its name instinctively. After all, he had been a student here. He was sure of it.

A wet sensation coming from his leg shook him out from his reminiscing. He turned to see three jet-black dogs sitting behind him, their tongues sticking out as they were panting excitedly and its sole tail wagging.

Wait, tail?

He looked closer, and took a step back when he realised all three necks were connected to the same body. The dog (dogs?) took the opportunity and yelped happily and jumped forwards, no doubt wanting to cover his entire body with its slobber.

Before he could react, a leash made entirely out of shadows appeared from nowhere, connected to all three collars on the beast, and yanked it back to the ground where it made an unhappy whine. He looked up to thank the owner, but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw who it was.

It was not his clothing. He was dressed in strange mystical robes. It looked as though the night itself had cloaked the man, and tendrils of shadows danced around his body. No, it was the man himself. Already, he was using the word 'man' loosely, for he did not classify as one. After all, what was a person without his skin and flesh?

His face must have displayed his obvious shock, and the twin crimson orbs of fire that sat in his eye sockets glowed eerily. Long skeletal fingers pressed into a pale white skull. The man ominously shook his head, and watching the cranium swivel from side to side on a spine made him shudder.

Surprisingly, the voice that emanated from him sounded completely normal, as though the man was regular human.

"My my, Minato-kun. That look on your face tells me all I need to know. Even though you seem to have forgotten about us, were you not the one to teach us never to judge a book by its cover?"

"I…" He tried to form the words, but his train of thought was interrupted by a sudden influx of knowledge. "Hades," he stated, and if a skeleton could look surprised, the Greek God of the Underworld certainly did.

"Oh? It seems that coming here has triggered something. It is good that you recognise me, however. It has been far too long since we have last talked."

He smiled at the God of the Dead. A yip came from below, and saw the dog staring at him while breathing heavily, as if waiting for something.

"Cerberus," he said, and the dog barked excitedly at being recognised, and immediately rolled over, exposing its belly to him. He knelt down and rubbed it. Next to him, a golden crown adorned with precious stones materialised in Hades' hand and he began to twirl it around his finger.

"I am curious," the god remarked. "Between the two of us, who do you think this mutt likes better? I am technically his master, but you are the owner of his soul."

The words came to him naturally.

"I art Thou, Thou art I. Obviously he must like us equally the same, for we are the same."

Hades' eyes twinkled in amusement. As if Cerberus could understand him, which it probably actually could, it sat up straight and licked his hand. He scratched it where he knew it liked it most – right behind the ears – and it purred like a cat in contentment.

"You remember fast, but surely you must still have many questions. I will answer as many as I can."

He paused. Hades was right. Now that he had his mind to himself, he could finally process his thoughts, and boy, did he have a whole catalogue of them.

He supposed he should start with the most basic.

"Where am I?"

The moving skeleton tilted his head to the side slightly, not expecting the question.

"You brought yourself here, and yet you don't know where 'here' is?"

He shook his head.

"This," Hades began to walk towards the window, gesturing to the world beyond, "is your soul."

"My soul?" he asked.

"You soul," Hades repeated.

"All this…" He pressed his hand against the glass, "is my soul?"

"Nope."

He whipped his head towards the God of the Dead, sending him an annoyed look.

Quickly shaking his hands in front of him innocently, Hades pointed outside.

"Look at it closely. Don't you realise something wrong about the city?"

He leaned closer to the window. And that's when saw it. The streets and roads, the veins and arteries of every city, were bare. The pavements were devoid of people. When the trains stopped at the stations, the platforms were empty, and nobody got off.

"It's a ghost town," He concluded.

Hades nodded. "Yes. The city you see here is merely a replica of the Port Island you recreated from your memories, just like this tower. However, you can't actually reach it. The only tangible part of your soul is this replica of Tartarus and its inhabitants. The windows here are nothing more than fancy paintings."

"But why Tartarus?" he asked, trying not to let his disappointment show. He had been quite enamoured with the idea that a whole city lived within him.

"This tower…does not look so glum, it is rather monstrous in size as well," he said as Hades turned towards the sight. "It may have appeared small, but that _thing_ could easily match the size of this Tower if it wanted to."

"And its inhabitants?"

Hades laughed. "Even more monstrous. I believe you have already met a few of us. Orpheus, Cerberus, Thanatos and myself."

"Even Orpheus And Thanatos…"

"Correct."

Minato was about to ask where Orpheus was, until he heard an instrument playing. He turns and sees Orpheus playing the Lyre in the gardens. When Orpheus sees Minato, he gave him a smile with a nod and went back to his Lyre.

Minato smiled. "It seems that Orpheus has found his peace…"

Hades nodded to his response.

He then heard a roar coming from distance below the tower, he then sees Thanatos slaining a tree down as he looks up and sees Minato up in the tower and begins to roar victory's

Minato laughed nervously, "Well…looks like Thanatos found his peace too… go figure."

Hades laughed from his response.

Finally, he asked the question that had been burning in his mind ever since he saw the god in all his skeletal glory. "So…the others are not here too…?" he asked sadly.

The skull opened his mouth but did not speak for a moment. Then he realized it was smiling at him.

"Why do you ask me this…when you already know the answer?"

Minato then begin to see what Hades was talking about.

"Persona." He said.

The slight dip in Hades' head was the only sign of confirmation he needed. "I art thou, Thou art I. These words should be taken literally. We are manifestations of your soul. We are the accumulations of your collective experiences, bonds, and insights. We are your weapons, your tools, your friends. We are you, Arisato Minato, and you are us."

He let those words sink in, and found himself believing it without a problem. It was like a missing piece of a giant jigsaw puzzle, except most of the puzzle was still incomplete. It was more like finding a corner-piece and from there, he would be able to build back what he was missing.

He then gave the guilty-looking skeleton a strange look, "Will something like this happen again?"

Hades shook his head vigorously, "Not likely. Now that you are aware of us, we can communicate with each other if we want to. If we want to be summoned or whatever you want to call for one of us, well… words will suffice."

He heaved a sigh of relief at that. That ordeal had been agonising, but his final question was serious.

"So… I can come back from the dead?" He asked hopefully.

Hades laughed a little from Minato question, "Minato-kun…" He first paused as he turned to him and continued, "Do you remember what happened to you and Messiah?"

Minato eyes widened from his question and begin to remember what happened to him and messiah, during the fight between Nyx.

_(End Song)_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

**Location**: _Tartarus_

**Time**: _?_

**Date**: _Jan 31, 2010_

_**~Third POV~**_

_Minato stood with his head held low to the ground breathing heavily. This was the most gruesome battle he had ever fought before, not even the Reaper or Elizabeth was as exhausting as this. In terms of sheer power and durability, Elizabeth was far superior but Death refused to stay down._

_His best friend Ryoji Mochizuki in his avatar form was laid still on the ground, with multiple cuts and burns on his body. Even though this battle was inevitable, the Fool still felt bad about it. He was his best friend that always found a way to cheer him up when he was down. The ridiculous situations that Ryoji dragged him into were a few of the best memories he ever had looking back to after all._

_Both his wings were ripped out of their joints by the ultimate persona of the Death Arcana Thanatos, the very incarnation of the bond between them when he still knew him as Pharos._

_His ultimate strongest weapon Lucifer's blade was stabbed deep into the white porcelain mask, causing hairline cracks. The beautiful golden short-sword made of gems started to dim and crack slightly. The silver rose like hilt was tarnishing as the power from the fallen Morningstar began to fade away like water from a cracked aquarium._

_Despite how beaten and wounded the avatar looked, Minato simply knew it wasn't over._

_The problem was the Fool was absolutely exhausted, even with his absolute best and beyond Death cannot be defeated. His heart was beating far faster than he thought possible almost feeling like it'll leap out of his body within a moments notice. The Wildcard's limbs felt heavy like lead and refused to move almost like it had a metaphysical weight attached to them._

_Minato knew that, SEES knew that as well but they had to try. For the future they envisioned, they fought clinging on to that dim hope. It was like a slight ember from a fire that extinguished long ago._

_Soon his teammates showed up on the absolute top of the tower of demise Tartarus._

_"Minato-san!" Aigis yelled worriedly._

_He tilted his head towards them but didn't answer, His tarnished silver eyes were dull with exhaustion and sorrow, his lips were marred with an arc._

_"Did you beat it!?" Mitsuru the leader of SEES shouted._

_Minato didn't have the courage to meet her eyes. "…No," he eventually whispered._

_"Close," The Avatar said in its distorted voice. "That was really close."_

_Minato had a feeling it was lying._

_Despite losing whatever bit of humanity he gained from being sealed in the Fool, Ryoji was still trying to make him feel better._

_It unsteadily rose and floated towards the green sky and ominous dark clouds that filled almost the entirety of the atmosphere._

_His wings regrew and regained the blue vein-like circuits and glowed brighter and brighter. SEES stared in horror and shock until the light grew too bright and forced them to shield their gaze._

_"To understand that unchangeable destiny, and still attempt to fight head-on," The Avatar stated genuinely commending SEES and his resolve, a sliver of emotion seeped through in the otherwise monotonous and almost robotic voice._

_"A will that strong… if people had such soul, the Fall might have never come about."_

_Minato clenched his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his palm drawing out blood._

_"But it's too late now," The Avatar stated._

_Upon that remark the gigantic green moon began to shatter and bright crimson light escaped from the spider web-like cracks._

_"Th-the moon…" Fuuka whispered with her hands clasping her head in pain._

_A bright red light in a vein similar but not identical to the crimson light of the moon connected to a robotic like eye inside the now exposed Nyx._

_Staring at it directly sent bone-chilling sensations to every ones' spines._

_"What is that?" Yukari said gripping on her bow tighter._

_They knew what it was, but they didn't want to acknowledge it._

_They are trying to fight this… this force of nature, mere mortals fighting what's promised to all existence._

_"No way. Is that its main body?" Akihiko said barely able to get his voice out._

_Minato couldn't blame him, it was only now did they realize just how high an existence Nyx was._

_The legend of the monkey trying to touch the moon was not inaccurate to compare to their own strives._

_"It will fall soon… at this location," Aigis said staring continuously at the celestial body._

_"Something's coming!" Fuuka shouted._

_Not soon after waves of energy hit the top of Tartarus, the tower of demise and the temple that welcomed Nyx's arrival._

_The dark gravity like energy sent everyone to ground sprawled helplessly, with him and Aigis on their knees struggling to stand back on their 2 feet._

_"What is this?" Yukari panted. "A powerful gravity wave?"_

_SEES through sheer force of will got up standing on their feet._

_"Don't think that's enough to… to steal a knock-down from me!" Akihiko stated drawing the Evoker and placing it upside down on his forehead._

_The silver haired boxer's words managed to motivate the others to summon their Personas as well. The blue flame-like mist blended together and covered the whole top floor of Tartarus._

_One by one the Personas were pulled into the corporeal plane and rushed at the Nyx Avatar._

_"It's no use," The Avatar said unleashing an almighty attack shattering all of them into a glass crystalline like substance._

_Soon after that Nyx sent an even stronger wave of gravity and sent them back into the ground._

_After that, the Avatar broke down into tiny rain-drop like orbs of energy and integrated itself into the moon._

_This can't be the end, it just can't._

_He didn't care how strong Nyx was or how insignificant he was compared to her._

_SEES placed their hopes and wishes onto him, their dream of a brighter more peaceful future._

_They bet everything on the Fool, hoping whatever power he inherited from Death and his Wildcard abilities to create that tomorrow._

_He didn't care what it takes, he didn't care what sins he must commit to bring that beautiful dream into reality._

_"Power please grant me more power… I'll be willing to pay whatever price," Minato whispered barely audible. "I don't care what it takes."_

_He brought out his evoker and placed the cool metal on his temple._

_Orpheus and Thanatos sprang into existence, meshing and fusing together to create an even greater being._

_The powers of Death and his own unique power forged a new existence far beyond anything he wielded before._

_A flash of brilliant golden light blinded everyone, and wisps of energy began to die down and fade._

_The being revealed was white as marble and contained 4 arms. 2 of those arms were clasped together like a belt while the other one was free and contained the beautiful coffin lids with angel like designs it inherited from the death god._

_The body itself was strapped onto an obelisk pillar like object. its whole being seemed to radiate hope and courage to all around it. The pristine white cloaked in a golden aura evoked a feeling like a god descended to the plane of mortals, feeling of faith and near worship was what was going through SEES._

_With this new power Minato was standing effortlessly against the gravity wave, shocking SEES._

_"Minato-san?" Aigis asked as he tilted his head to look at her but turned back to stare the force of nature down._

_A few seconds later, he and his new persona Messiah started to float towards the celestial body._

_He felt incredible with the power of the world flowing in his body, like he rested for a hundred years._

_He let go of his Evoker, dropping right next to Aigis._

_"What?" The boxer said before his capped teammate interrupted._

_"What is this!?" Junpei screamed._

_"Come back here!" Yukari shouted._

_"Wait!" Fuuka shouted as well._

_"What are you thinking!" Mitsuru joined in._

_"Arisato-san!" Ken continued._

_"Arf!" Koromaru barked._

_"Don't go!" Aigis screamed as he got closer and closer to the force of nature herself._

_Even now they cared for his well-being despite the world and its people on the line, even more reason to succeed. 'Please live on.' He thought._

_(Cue: __**Burn My Dread - Last Battle (Future Arrange) from Persona 3 The Movie**__)_

_After reaching into the dark seas of the cosmos, Messiah broke down into light and entered his body creating a spherical golden barrier protecting him._

_Minato sooned reached Nyx and landed on the black ground, no not black just unseen._

_The only light of this realm was Nyx and himself._

_It was beautiful, Nyx looked like an egg-like oval spheroid, with a distorted crimson core and clear tendril like wings._

_Just going up against it felt hopeless, but he can't give up. If the world has no hope that it will be his power that will shield them until then._

_His eyes widened as Nyx started charging a dark deathly red attack. It was powerful beyond compare to anything he faced before, even the Pixie of Elizabeth paled in comparison._

_Minato steeled himself but was still afraid, Nyx launched the sphere of overwhelming strength quickly and landed on the Fool head on._

_He dropped to his knees while holding back a scream, it was devastating and brutal._

_He slowly dropped to his knees and grunted, this power was still not enough... He wasn't enough._

_His vision slowly faded and he found himself in the Velvet Room._

_"There's no need to worry," Igor the proprietor of the Velvet Room said calmly. "This isn't the afterlife; you are still alive."_

_Minato let out a shaky breath of relief._

_"Each power by itself is quite miniscule, but their all without a doubt directed towards you. Have they reached you I wonder?" Igor finished._

_The Fool nodded, "...Yes, yes they have."_

_"I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes," Igor said in awe. "Behold, this is the last power for both myself and for you to unveil."_

_"It is the power to bring about a new beginning or the absolute end, with this new-found power it may be possible for you to defeat the one that can't be defeated."_

_Minato nodded, "…This is the end, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, if harboring Death was your fate then acquiring the power of the Wildcard is also your fate; you must accept your own fate now."_

_He simply nodded again. There was no need for words, just action would suffice._

_He was brought back into reality and was rewarded with another blast. It was still brutal to endure but he must continue._

_"Even if you're all alone, you're not lonely by any means, can you hear their voices?" Elizabeth's voice went through his mind._

_"Minato-san! Don't let it end like this ok?" Ken said placing his power into him._

'_I won't… I absolutely won't,' The Fool thought._

_"Arisato! No matter what happens, you and the rest of us are one!" The boxer stated._

_After feeling another rush of power Minato responded mentally to his heartfelt words, "…Thanks."_

_Upon that a new blast of deadly energy was launched at the wildcard._

_He brought one of his hands to shield his own face, lessening the damage somewhat._

_"Please give Arisato our strength, the strength to stand against the Fall!" Mitsuru yelled even prepared to give her life._

'_Thanks but I've no intentions of taking that,' Minato thought. Only he needs to be sacrificed._

_"If you don't come back, I won't forgive you!" Yukari screamed._

…_Even now you're not honest to yourself huh Yukari?_

_Minato walked a few steps forward with a few labored breaths._

_"Please, give him our strength, Our hopes to Arisato-kun," Fuuka pleaded with her hands clasped against each other._

_"Leave the rest to me," he muttered_

_"Don't be the only one looking cool! I'm coming up right now, so hold up!" Junpei shouted._

_"You're already helping brother," Minato said as he took another blast, after some spit escaped his mouth he finally let out a slight smile._

_"Alright let's do this." Shinjiro's voice came out of nowhere._

_"Let's," Minato genuinely regretted not getting to know him better._

_He looked up seeing Nyx charging up another attack, he wasn't worried though._

_"Arf!" Koromaru barked. He didn't need Aigis this time to understand him this time._

_"You remember our promise, right?" Aigis asked. "Promise me, promise you'll come back," she pleaded._

_"I'll try."_

_The blast engulfed him head to toe but this time he blocked it and raised his index finger to the heavens. And everything faded into a blue light that outshines the limits known as humanity._

_(End Song and Flashback)_

* * *

**Location**: _Minato's Mindscape(Sea of Souls)_

**Time**: _?_

**Date**: _?_

_**~Third POV~**_

_(Cue: __**The Poem for Everyone's Souls from Persona 3**__)_

"So…you're saying that Messiah and I…have become one?" he asks as he finished remembering.

Hades nods, "That's correct."

As if on cue, Minato felt a strange presence within him. He then placed his hand to his heart. And it was warm…

"Messiah…"

Hades laughed a little from Minato's reaction.

The presence he felt seemed to have noticed him, and out of nowhere that presence materialised in front of him. It was none other than Messiah, his final Persona that possessed the power for him to become the Great Seal. Minato was a little shocked to see him as the two stared at each other in silence, until the Persona finally broke the silence. "It feels good to finally talk to you Minato, and it would seem that Fate has something else planned for us." Messiah said with a smile. He was a little surprised to hear Messiah talk like this, but his voice felt calm and peaceful, like a feeling a reassurance the moment Messiah first spoke.

"So, now that we're fused together, which sounds weird if you think about it," Minato said with a confused look on his face. "What will you do now that we're no longer the Great Seal?"

Messiah with an amused face raised an eyebrow at his question, "Is it not obvious child?" Then his face turned serious. "**From this day forth, I shall be with you…**" Then he dematerialised back into Minato, who felt a wave of tranquility rushing through his body as he did.

Hades exhaled deeply, "Glad that's settled. Any other questions?"

"Yes," he replied. "If the others are here…then where are they?"

He got the feeling the skeleton was grinning at him, and his eyes were flashing excitedly.

"Would you like to find out?"

Hesitantly, he nodded.

Hades swivelled on his feet to face the other way. Beckoning to the empty air in front of him, Hades shouted, "Everyone! Minato wants to see you all again!"

At first nothing happened, and he thought Hades had gone mad.

Then the first of them appeared.

He rose from the ground, bent on one knee. He had his plumed helmet bent towards the ground, not daring to meet his eyes. His sword, in front of him and made of divine steel, was chipped into the ground. Both hands were gripping it tightly, and the arm guards he wore bore etchings of an ancient language long forgotten. He was clothed in protective armour – a leather skirt and a steel chest plate that was unscratched. His greaves however, that protected his shin was stained with blood, and a moment later he saw why. A lone arrow protruded out of his ankle, the barbed end still covered with the crimson blood of a demigod.

_Achilles_. The fabled Hero of Troy was knelt in front of him, offering his complete subservience. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

But before he could ponder more about it, the next one came. From a swirling vortex that led to nothingness, a muscled leg stepped out. He noted it was barefoot, and soon the rest of the body followed after. It was dressed in only a steel skirt, exposing its chiselled and toned upper body. On one hand, it carried a nekhakha – an Egyptian flail. But the most curious thing, he noted, was its head. It was not human, instead it wore a jackal's head. Black and short-furred, its ears twitched slightly when it met his gaze, and its mouth opened slightly, revealing a pair of sharp canines. Behind him, Cerberus snarled threateningly at the newcomer, no doubt displeased about no longer being the only dog around.

_Anubis_. The Egyptian God of mummification dropped to one knee, placing its flail on the ground next to him.

He was suddenly blinded by the bright explosion of light that came from above, and he turned away and used his hands to shield him from the glare. From a crack that had appeared from the air above him, light poured through. It was like a doorway to the sky, and a long slender body, covered in golden scales descended from the heavens. As the doorway snapped shut, an Eastern Dragon the size of a commercial jet circled in the space around him, the barbs at its snout dancing in the gusts of wind its very presence brought. He watched in fascination as the spines that lined up along its back swayed up and down as the serpent soared through the air in a wave-like manner. As it lowered itself to the ground, four legs, each armed with sharp talons, supported its weight. The floor cracked at where the Dragon's claws met it, and its razor-sharp talons caused further damage by digging into the ground. The creature depressed its head, angling it in such a manner that the bone-made crest at the back of its skull now faced him completely. Another sign of submission.

_Kohryu_. The Chinese deity that was at the centre of the universe, and was the incarnation of the Earth itself. And it had bowed its head to him.

More came. As if spurred by the bravery of the first three, they arrived in unending waves in all kinds of flashy and dramatic entrances.

A pearl-white gate appeared at the side of the room. When it swung open, a flurry of winged beings poured out. Each and every wing was of the purest of white, some feathered, some armored, and some seemed to be made of pure light itself. Some had twelve, others had ten, but every single one of them was bathed in holiness, and their virtue and might radiated from them. Together, they stooped to one knee, dropping their wings such that they coated the ground.

_Michael_

_Sandolphon_

_Gabriel_

_Metatron_

_Raphael_

_Uriel_

_Trumpeter_

There were more, but his attention was diverted by the fissure that suddenly opened up from the ground.

An armoured hand slammed the ground from below and its owner pulled itself up. An immense and muscled being crawled out of the fiery crack in the floor. Its armour stretched from its arm to all the way to his face and feet. Seemingly made from lava itself, the being glowed red hot where the armour did not cover, and hissed in the cool air. Spikes adorned its garments, some still dripping with blood. It thumped its arm against its chest, uncaring that it had just impaled itself.

_Abaddon_.

Behind him, more followed. Grotesque beings, the complete opposite of the grace and elegance the Angels had represented, climbed out of the hole one by one. They were only unified by their passion for destruction.

A blue humanoid, scantily dressed but with four arms, each holding a different weapon gave him a long look before nodding his head in acknowledgement.

_Shiva_.

A buzzing sound filled the air, and an immaculately dressed man with the wings of a fly ascended and gave him a deep bow.

_Beelzebub_.

An armored being climbed out, a scythe as tall himself in his hand. His golden mask fit perfectly with his golden armor. In a fluid motion, he removed his mask to reveal a handsome face with golden eyes and golden hair before putting it back on.

_Chronos_.

And yet more still came, beings of destruction, tyranny, and anarchy pledging their allegiance to him, and they were crawling out from the ground at an unprecedented rate.

A cough from behind him caused him to turn. It was _Hades_, but he was not alone. Next to him, a white-haired and bearded man stood. The trident that radiated the power of the ocean gave away his identity. On his other side, a sturdy man holding what could only be a spear made out of pure electricity, as if someone had frozen a lightning bolt and turned it into a weapon. Gods and goddesses, every single one of them. A woman dressed in a war maiden's armour, standing next to a man equally menacing and radiating bloodlust. A queen, dressed in the finest white dress possible, talking amicably with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and had he not known who she was, would've stirred feelings of lust and affection at once. A man wearing goggles, with winged boots, floating in the air, a caduceus in one hand. There were still more, but the king himself broke the silence.

"Olympus is here to serve you, boy."

"And not just them," in the time he had been distracted by the Greeks, the whole room had become flooded with beings of all shapes and sizes, regardless of their affinity.

He recognised the Norse Gods, with _Odin_ standing in front of them, Gungnir in his hand. _Thor_ stood behind him, hefting Mjolnir on his shoulder.

Dancing in the sky around them were the Faefolk, tiny winged beings that sang and danced as they whizzed around the room. Seated upon their thrones _Titania_ and _Oberon_ smiled at him kindly.

The sheer number of people astounded him. There were legendary heroes wielding legendary weapons. _Saint George, Siegfried, Hercules_. And they stood next to the vilest of villains. _Mordred, Lilith, Lamia._ And they had knelt, deferring their heads to him. They had done so with the countless number of gods, deities, divine spirits and demons that surged the room. And he knew every single one of them. He could remember their names, and with each name came a story.

He recognised _Apophis_, who had grown much larger and coiled itself around a pillar, and gave it a nod of thanks for what it had done earlier. The being hissed when it saw his gesture, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

He saw _Lucifer_, the redhead having withdrawn his wings and was leaning against the wall near the back of the chamber. The first of the Fallen waved at him when their eyes met and he smiled back.

And yet for all the grandeur and magnificence of the scene around him, he did not feel taken aback. A feeling of familiarity washed over him.

This...

This was what he was missing.

The loss of his Personas had hurt him almost just as much. They were an integral part of him, and in a way, they defined who he was. That was why he had initially felt so lost and directionless.

A tugging of his hand pulled him back to his senses. A small girl with golden hair, teddy-bear-doll grasped tightly in her hands, was looking up to him with blue baby-doll eyes.

"Ne, ne, Onee-chan, welcome back to the Sea of Souls! Did you miss me?"

He laughed. An honest and sincere sound he hadn't been able to make since that first night.

"Yea, of course I missed you Alice. I missed everyone."

All of his Personas smiled at him, some giggle and wave at him.

As he was happy with the Reunion, He then see something brighten within him. As he looked down he felt warm light. he was about to ask was happening, but Hades was the first one to speak.

"It seems it's time to awaken," Hades smiles.

Minato was worried if anything happened to anyone here.

"Don't worry…remember what I said."

Minato then relaxed from the worry.

"Your right…I art thou, Thou art I…" He smiles towards them, "You guys are me after all."

Everyone laughed while waving goodbye to him.

"Good luck, Onee-chan!" Alice shouted.

Minato laugh as he looks towards Alice, "I will Alice!"

The light became brighter to him as he disappears.

And then everything went black.

_(End Song)_

* * *

**Location**: _Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Dubu)_

**Time**: _9:48 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 18, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

He did not know when he crossed the threshold and fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and was greeted to a light blue ceiling with a single fan that's keeping the room nice and cool. He leans up straight and looks at where he was sleeping. It was a queen sized bed with blue covers. the top cover had different types of cute fish. He then starts to see what kind of room he's in. The first thing he noticed was that the walls were painted like he was under the sea. There was a CRT television on top of a 3 column stand in the corner of the room. Looking to his left he sees 3 windows with normal blue curtains on the wall in front of him. There's also a black computer table with nothing but a stack of books on the right-side and a reading light on the left. Pushed in it was a low-back computer task office desk chair with swivel casters and next to it was a small black trash bin. Next to the table in front of the left-side window, there was a white (heating) radiator. In the corner above the radiator, there were 2 shelves. The top one had neatly stacked white towels, while the bottom one had 2 bars of soap and a bottle of hand sanitizer. On the next wall over, there was beige colored sink with brown cabinets underneath. Above it was a huge mirror with a wall plug on the right-side and a cloth with a very strange blue and purple pattern hung on the left-side. Down below the weird looking cloth was a white small sized refrigerator. Continuing on he sees the door to the room. It looked pretty basic, light brown with a bronze doorknob. On the next wall over, he sees a bunch of posters that he doesn't recognize. And behind the bed he sees a nightstand with a lava lamp and an analog twin-bell alarm clock. Overall this room looks almost identical to his old room back at the Iwatodai Dormitory and it looked ocean-themed.

After looking around the room, he started to remember everything that happened before he woke up. For a moment, panic gripped him. Was it all a dream? Was all of that just a figment of his imagination, driven by his desire to rediscover who he was? Immediately, voices of reassurance came from within, and only then did he allow himself to relax, sitting still as his breathing returned to normal.

_(Cue: __**Joy from Persona 3)**_

Reinvigorated by his newfound sense of confidence and purpose, he swung his legs off the bed, making his way to the door. Opening the door, he began to see a hallway. The hallway itself was colored dark red with beige tiled floors. On the left side of the hallway he sees a large picture frame of what looks like a very famous landmark and on the right side there was a brown table with a bunch of photographs and weird figures in between 2 very tall plants. The plants themselves are Norfolk Island Pines and he knew that it took some care to keep those plants healthy. At the end of the hallway he could see a dark brown staircase that only leads down. Next to the staircase was a big bookshelf, the names of those books he also doesn't recognize. Above the staircase was a three-section glass window that showed a great view outside in the daytime.

He can tell its a home, but also an apartment, wherever he was. As he was walking, on the table he sees one of the photographs. He picked up the photo and began seeing a few people in the photo.

The picture shows Minette and the gang outside of the restaurant, they look happy in the photo. He can tell that they really look like a family.

His thoughts were gone as he heard a sound coming from downstairs.

As he was walking downstairs, he stops halfway and hears some giggles and laughter, and the sound of banging and metal falling to the ground. Curious as to what the sounds were, he starts walking down again. He reaches down to the bottom of the stairs, and gets a good look of what was around him. He then soon realized that he was back at the Yu-Wan restaurant where he was enjoying his food and company, before Cerebella and the two men barged in and started causing trouble. At the center of the room he saw…

Ms. Fortune dancing around on top of a table…with his MP3 Player!

The device itself was a Sony's NW-S20x series. It was a gift from his parents before they died in 1999. Now it was a memento to remember them by. The earphones he used to own were clip-ons(model ATH-EM700), but now he has self made headphones that were a gift from Fuuka.

Minato's eyes widened on how she got his MP3 Player! He begins to check what he had, but stopped and noticed something really important…

His Evoker!

The gun he cherished was based on the Ruger Mk. III semi-automatic pistol. They prove to be traumatizing and tiring to use, as it retains the shape and weight of an actual gun, and using one resembles the act of committing suicide. It is a symbol of death, accepting death and knowledge of morality, which often arise during the teenage years. It also acts as a reminder of how the members of S.E.E.S are aware that they can die while fighting Shadows.

He begins to check his belt where he holds his Evoker, but true to be told…

It wasn't even there too!?

His search was stopped from the sound of a metal object dropping on the floor and sees his Evoker on the floor. He was about to go get it until Everyone present in the stop giggling and laughing, but gasps seeing Minato awaken from his slumber.

_(End Song)_

"You're awake!" Minette says as she began running towards Minato with a hug with her head buried in Minato's chest, "We were so worried about you!" She then looks up, making eye contact with watery eyes.

"We thought that you would never wake up after the fight with that scary lady who almost killed Nadia!" she yells as she brings her head back down to his chest tightening her hug as she starts crying.

Minato was shocked at Minette's reaction, and begins to pat her head for comfort. He then starts to look around seeing everyone with one question on his mind.

"How long have I been out?"

Yu Wan was the one to answer Minato's question, " Four days…"

Minato's eyes widened a little from the answer. "Four…days!?" he shouted as Yu Wan nods to him and begins explaining what happened to him during his slumber.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

**Location**: _Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Dubu)_

**Time**: _8:38 A.M. _

**Date**: _Oct 17, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

_(Three days after the fight with Cerebella)_

_(Cue: __**Beneath the Mask ~ Instrumental from Persona 5)**_

_Everyone was getting ready to open up today, but Minette was upstairs watching over Minato, three days after the fight and still unconscious during that time. Everyone was worried about Minato's condition. Minette and Nadia both volunteered to watch over him during that time. Minette was worried about him, even though they just met recently. But he was nice to her when they met, she through maybe he was new in the city, but after the fight, it's like her "Guardian Angel" has come down from above to protect her from harm. _

_As for Nadia though… she's curious about him._

_(Three days after Minato arrived to the city)_

_She started following him when he arrived to the city, even though he was just a normal person. At first he looked confused on how he sees her friends with different features, but he was nice to them which meant that he was good in her book. He and Leroy were good to each other and started heading towards Yu Wan's restaurant and yet again, she started following him again. A few moments later, she saw him in Yu Wan's restaurant talking about the city and the Mafia and letting him know about what's going on and who to trust in. During the talk he ordered noodles and steak… which is a lot to eat for some reason, but it wasn't that much really. The important things were about his life and stories. During that time, Yu Wan brought his order, and he then begins eating, but until he stops eating and started to let down a tear. It was weird how he stopped eating, but then explains about his friend he had…and judging by that look, she can tell that his friend was no longer in this world…which made Minette and the gang sad all lot for his friend…but Minette was sorry for bringing up the conversation of it, but he smiles towards her and says it's alright, and then starts to explain about his friend Shinjiro. He was talking about how good his cooking is and told Yu Wan that his cooking was the same as his friend's. During the explanation, he started to tell stories about him. Nadia laugh quietly when he brought up a tipping about Shinjiro fighting with his other friend Akihiko over a pickle jar, a "Pickle Jar!" But after the story, he then began to describe what type of person Shinjiro is. Sometimes people think of him as a scary person to hangout with and to avoid. But that's not true, his friend was a friendly person with his friends, and a dog lover too. She really wanted to meet Minato's friend now, but…he's in a better place now…_

_(End Song)_

_(Cue: __**Troubled from Persona 3**__)_

_After the explanation, everyone started to go back to work and Minato started eating again. Nadia was about to head towards the counter and try to get to know him a little better, but she stops when she sees 'Her' and her buddies come into the restaurant and started staring at Minato…and that made her worried about this situation. They started to sit down in one of the tables and true to be told…'she' started talking to him. The whole conversation was just questioning him about who he is. He ignored her with a blank look for asking his name, but not her's. That made her laugh a little bit to see her expression, so she started again with her name first while getting close to him with a fake smile. It seems to work a little as Minato said his name to her and to be honest, Nadia hated that look when Cerebella was smiling in victory. But then Minato saw this coming as he pushed her away from him while her expression changed from success to shock. _

_Everyone in the restaurant was stunned from him, even Nadia was shocked from Minato pushing away Cerebella. Then he started to drink a cup of coffee that Yu Wan made for him. He then told Yu Wan to where's restrooms are at. He thanks Yu Wan for the distances and started to head to the restrooms. _

_The place was quiet for a moment, until Cerebella started questioning Yu Wan and then Minette which made her mad a lot. It even got worse when one of her 'friends' try to charm Minette out. Nadia was about get up until she sees Minato turn the corner with an object on his hand and then threw it towards the man in yellow. The object reveals to be a knife, it was the same knife he used for the steak. And the knife was inches away from the man's face._

_Everyone was shocked and turns at Minato with angry and annoyed look. Nadia was shocked when Minato was defending Minette without hesitation, and that made her smile from this. Minette was like a sister to her, always looking after her and protecting her from harm and Minato was the first human being to defend an innocent girl from harm._

_Everything was getting out of hand, when Cerebella and her buddies were going to forcibly take Minato with them. Nadia started to get up and surprise her favorite 'friend' out. When she and Cerebella come face to face everything went loose. _

_(End Song)_

_(Cue: __**Crisis from Persona 3**__)_

_Everything went down towards them, fighting over a boy they had just met. But she promised to Minette if anyone she cares about is in danger, she will make it right. After that intense fight with Cerebella, she then slowly noticed the two men trying to kidnap Minette. Just as Nadia saw her struggling to get them off her, it was as if time slowed down for just a moment, she failed to notice a blue glowing butterfly fluttering above her. Then suddenly a huge headache started to form in her head when she heard a feminine voice mocking her saying, _"_**Are you just going to stand there like an idiot and watch her cry out for help or are you going to do something about it?" **__At that moment anger started building up inside every fiber of her body. She was about to yell at them about what they're doing, but was cut off when she was grabbed by Cerebella's muscle hat. She then realized that she was tricked, though she blamed her headache for not thinking straight. But then that headache was replaced with pain as she getting crushed to death and being smashed around by Cerebella's muscle hat. She can barely hear herself screaming or the guys who were holding Minette hostage say _"_**FINISH HER OUT"**_ _as more pressure was applied to the grip Cerebella's hat. Pain was the only thing her mind can process as she was falling in and out of consciousness. But before she completely passed out, some of the pain in her body was gone in an instant and fell to the ground, coughing up a storm. She looked to see Cerebella with a confused look on her face and then following her gaze she saw her muscle hat stabbed to the ground by a beautiful crimson blade. It was 'Shiny' when she looks at it and felt like she can steal it. But she was in pain right now to take it. When her thoughts about the blade were gone, she begins to see who the owner of the blade was. Her eyes widened when she saw Minato walking towards Cerebella with a look of determination on his face. She thought he was crazy to take on Cerebella on his own, but he was serious and gave Cerebella a choice to give up. But she rejected the choice and she started laughing including the men who are still holding Minette hostage and started telling him if he has a death wish and Nadia was worried that he could get hurt. She tried to warn Minato to get away, but stops as he started laughing…just laughing. She was confused about what's going on, until she heard Minato say that he was not afraid of death. That made her heart stop a little from his response, but the question was why Minato is not afraid of death and she heard him say he experienced it for the past ten or eleven years. That made her feel worried about Minato a lot. Just how much experience did his life affect him, and not only that, but he just simply accepts death. She knew it's hard to accept death, she just never learned how to. Her thoughts about death were interrupted by Cerebella laughing from his explanation. Nadia looked at Cerebella who nodded towards Minette's kidnappers who were ready to take her away. She was trying to stand up, but stopped when she sees Minato pull out a weird looking gun with the letters S.E.E.S imprinted on it. When she was about to think what type of gun it is, she stops and looks at Minato, when a blue light…no aura started gathering in his body while closing his eyes, but reopens them when the light dies down. She was confused about what had just happened, but her fear came to as he brought his gun to the right side of his temple. _

_(End Song)_

_Everyone was shocked and scared for the Minato's life, they tried to stop him from committing suicide. Nadia was in fear, when she saw Minato smiling towards Cerebella. She was trying so hard to get rid of the pain she had during Cerebella's assault, but she was trying hard to stand up. But then she hears a gunshot being fired. She could only watch in horror when Minato's head was jerked to the side, but her thoughts were changed to confusion as she was expecting blood or brain matter coming out. There were only glowing blue fragments that resembles a broken glass. As she was about to ask what the heck is going, she began to see raging surges of blue and indigo flames erupting from behind Minato as it was funneling to a mini twister and began to hear a voice from it. _

_(Cue: __**Unavoidable Battle from Persona 3**__)_

_**I am Thou, and Thou art I.**_

_**From the Sea of Thy Soul I Cometh.**_

_She then hears a deep male voice ring out and began to see a figure slowly manifest out of thin air. The first thing she sees on the figure is an arm and stubbed legs, followed by metal joints that connected to the white limbs to a sky blue colored body that had a small speaker on the stomach area. She then sees the body manifested completely, until an object resembling a large lyre took shape on the figure's back._

_**I am the Other You that Exists Within **_

_**I am the Beginning of the Endless Journey You Will Travel**_

_Finally, she sees the head appear. The face was dark grey in color, it's hair was the same as Minato's hair, but white, and a red scarf-like cloth wrapped around the figure's neck and a part of it even went over the top of its head like a headband. She then see the figure's eyes open up, and reveal to be glowing red eyes. She can tell that the figure was staring down at Cerebella below. The figure then reach from his back and pulled out the large lyre._

_**I am Orpheus **_

_**Master of Strings **_

_She was speechless from the sight of the figure. She was going to ask questions about what just happened, but her mind and body was slowly losing consciousness. She began to turn her head towards Minette and see the kidnappers finally let go of her and began running towards Yu Wan And Shumei. And then her vision went black._

_(End Song)_

_After she fell unconscious, she can barely hear the sound of fighting. Then minutes later, she hears the most beautiful sound of music she's ever heard. While she listening, the pain she felt seconds ago began to slowly wash away to the melody of what's being played. Feeling calm and relaxed, she felt like she'll have a good night's sleep, till morning comes._

* * *

_(Continuing Flashback)_

**Location**: _Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Dubu)_

**Time**: _9:56 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 15, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

_(A few hours ago after the Fight)_

_Morning has arrived for Nadia, she opened her eyes and slowly got up from her bed. She was confused on how she got into her room, but then her eyes widened from the events of yesterday and she began to check on her injuries, clearly her injuries were fully recovered. When she started to move around and see there was no pain coming out, she was shocked on how her body was still moving after the assault from Cerebella. Her thoughts were about how she recovered fast for just one day, until she remembered Minato on the scene during that time. She was shocked and began to remember of Minato's figure that appeared, which was even more shocking to see, and then her mind went black. She clearly remembered a beautiful sound of music singing to her ears and begin to feel relaxed from the melody, and that's all she can remember from it. She then began to walk out of her room, until she hears someone coming from downstairs and sees Minette with a worried expression. Minette looks up and sees Nadia was perfectly fine._

"_N-Nadia!?" Minette says while running towards her with a hug._

_Nadia stood back a little from Minette's running, and then she remembered that Minette was almost kidnapped from Cerebella's buddies and started to hug her back._

"_Minette!" she yells as she looks down to her. "Are you okay! Your hurt are you?"_

_Minette looks up to her with a smile, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry." _

_Nadia sighed to relieve, "Thank goodness…" _

"_But…" _

_She looks at Minette with a worried expression ._

"_But what?"_

_Minette then let's go of the hug and begins to take Nadia's hand and started walking towards the hallway. Nadia was confused on Minette was take her to, until they stop walking and face Minette's room door. She was confused on why she was standing in front of Minette's room door, until she sees her opening her door slowly and quietly entering. When they entered, Nadia surprised to see the room very neat and tidy. Usually when she enters Minette's room, it's a little bit messy, but the thing that really got her attention was whoever was under the covers of Minette's bed. Seeing Minette's worried expression, she sneaked over to see if there was some creepy stalker or pedophile in the bed. Minette looking confused at what Nadia was doing, until she saw her claws out and ready to attack. Minette now shocked, realizing what Nadia was doing and tried to stop her._

"_Wait stop! It's not-"_

_Nadia, now pulling the covers off the bed before Minette told her to stop, had her claws halfway towards the person's face. Her mind was processing, realizing seconds later who she was about to attack in their sleep. It was Minato, who was sleeping… in Minette's bed._

_Then slowly Nadia was turning her head towards Minette, almost mechanically with a "Nyan Cat" look on her face._

"_Would you like to explain why he's in your bed, Minette?"_

_Minette was nervous about Nadia question and trying to come up with an answer for this._

"_Uhhh…well…" She stuttered she looks to her side a little, "how do I put this in words?"_

"_Just answer the question Minette,'' Nadia said with a blank look ._

_Minette sighed and turned to Nadia and started to explain the events that happened a few hours ago. When she was done explaining, she looked at Nadia who had her eyes widened and then turns to Minato who was sleeping peacefully._

"_So that's what happened…" Nadia said quietly. _

"_Yeah…" Minette said while putting the covers back to Minato so he won't get cold. "It's hard to believe that he saved your life Nadia."_

"_Well I do get hurt a lot Minette…" she said as she chuckled a little and started to look at Minato sleeping. "But to be honest…I'm really glad for him for saving me.."_

"_Well...if it wasn't for Minato's…guardian I think?" she pauses as she was thinking about Minato's guardian. "You would have been gone Nadia…" she finished with a sad expression._

"_Yeah…" As she was thinking about Minato's guardian, her thoughts about the figure was strange...and it's name...Orpheus._

"_Orpheus…" Thinking about the name, she looked at Minette with a question, "Do you know who Orpheus is, Minette?"_

_Minette thinks about the question, Orpheus…why does it sound so familiar to her?_

"_That name is familiar…" she answered to Nadia's question. "But what I'm scared about was that other guardian Minato had." Minette started to remember the tall, humanoid figure dressed in black that gave her a nightmare that night._

"_No kidding…if I was awake during that time that would have given me the spookies," Nadia said with a nervous expression while sweat drops down from her forehead._

_Minette giggled from Nadia's expression, even she laugh from her expression too. When they stopped, they started to think about Minato shooting himself with his weird gun._

"_Is it true…" Minette pauses as she looks at Nadia with a worried expression. "What he said…about 'Death'..."_

_Nadia looked worried as well, she can't describe why Minato would just accept death so easily. Maybe it's something that has to do with his life._

"_I don't know Minette…" She then looks at Minette, "But…maybe he can tell us why he said it."_

_Minette nods toward Nadia with the answer and begins to walk out of the room._

"_Well I got to get ready for work," she says as she turns to Nadia. "Would you mind watching Minato for me?"_

_Nadia looks at Minette with a smile "Of course," and turns back to Minato sleeping, "I do own him for saving my life, right?"_

_Minette smiled back to Nadia's answer. "Thank you, Nadia. I'll see you after work," she said as she walks out of her room._

_When Minette left the room, Nadia then stares at Minato for a while. She then notices a weird looking box with a wire attached to it that goes all the way up to his neck. On his neck, there were these weird circular disks connected to each other. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she carefully pulls the object out of his pocket and the things around his neck and inspects them._

_When she looks at the box she sees 5 tiny buttons. The first one has an arrow pointing right, the second with a square, the third with two arrows pointing left, fourthone with two arrows pointing right and the last one with an arrow pointing up with a line under it. There was also a little gear on the side that's Vol. whatever that means. She then thought,"This looks really complicated to work."_

_She first presses the last button and the box opens up like a secret department and sees a small rectangular object inside it. She would feel really bad if she broke it, because it belongs to the person that saved her. So she carefully took the thing out of the box and saw that the small rectangular object had a small roll of film inside it._

"_This tiny thing can project moving pictures!?" Feeling excited about what it plays, she puts the film back into the box and closes it. She then thinks about which button would play the movie. Looking at the first button, she obviously thought it would be that one. She then presses the button and waited for the movie to play...only to be confused by why it isn't showing anything._

_Then all of a sudden, her ears picked on tiny sounds coming from the 2 circular disks. Looking at them curiously, she grabs them and puts them up to her ears to see what the sounds were._

_(Cue:_ _**Go All the Way by Raspberries**__)_

**I never knew how complete love could be**

'**Til she kissed me and said**

**Baby, please go all the way**

**It feels so right (feels so right)**

**Being with you here tonight**

**Please, go all the way**

**Just hold me close (hold me close)**

**Don't ever let me go**

**I couldn't say what I wanted to say**

'**Til she whispered, I love you**

**So please, go all the way**

**It feels so right (feels so right)**

**Being with you here tonight**

**Please, go all the way**

**Just hold me close (hold me close)**

**Don't ever let me go**

**Before her love**

**I was cruel and mean**

**I had a hole in the place**

**Where my heart should have been**

**But now I've changed**

**And it feels so strange**

**I come alive when she does**

**All those things to me**

**And she says**

**(Come on) Come on**

**(Come on) Come on**

**(Come on) Come on**

**(Come on)**

**I need ya (come on)**

**I love ya (come on)**

**I need ya (come on)**

**Oh, oh, baby**

**Please, go all the way**

**It feels so right (feels so right)**

**Being with you here tonight**

**Please, go all the way**

**Just hold me close (hold me close)**

**Don't ever let me go no**

**Go on baby**

_(End song)_

_When the movie stops playing, Nadia was progressing about what just happened. From her thoughts, she just learned that this box was playing music… and it was like magic to her. After recovering from her thoughts, she then started to look at what else Minato had with him._

_More small rectangular objects have different names of them, weird looking items that look like bottles of medicine, drinks of different colors, and other weird things he has on him, even money for the city too…which is a lot of money he had with him. Once she was done searching, she then remembered the blade he had yesterday. She was curious about the'shiny' blade he had, if she can remember correctly the blade was still stabbed on the ground with Cerebella's muscle hat. She stands up from the bed and went towards the third window and sees the blade was still there. Now…she really wants to see if she can steal it now, she was about to head outside and see the blade itself, but stop and sees something that happened yesterday. Minato's weird gun…, the gun was on the desk as if no one didn't use it, she began walking towards the desk and see the gun itself. The gun looks more advanced than the guns she normally knows, when she picked up the gun she then sees the words 'S.E.E.S' imprint on both sides. _

"_Weird…"_

_She inspected the gun to see how the bullets go into it, but no matter the effort of searching she can't find where the bullets go. She then deduced that it was fake gun seeing that Minato's head didn't explode when he shot himself, but the feeling the weight of the gun in her hand, she would have mistook it for a real gun._

"_Super weird…"_

_(Cue: __**Fearful Experience from Persona 3**__)_

_She then points the gun to her head and pointed the tip at her right temple, the same Minato has done it. At first she thought that she would be able to do the same thing Minato can do...but then she hesitated. Why was she hesitating? She's immortal. It's not like she was going to die from a single gunshot, much less from a fake gun. So why isn't she able to pull the trigger? She felt her breathing becoming slightly rapid, her grip on the weapon tightening and sweat began to roll on her face. She then started to have the same headache from yesterday and started to hear the voice from yesterday, mocking her, "__**Oh please, what good would trying to shoot yourself do for you? Even if you have immortality, you wouldn't have the guts to pull the trigger anyway." **__And then all of a sudden, she was in some sort of dark empty space and without warning a mirror appeared in front of her. She saw her reflection with the gun in her hand, who slowly raises it up to her head. With a sadistic grin she pulls the trigger and kills herself. Her eyes dull with no life in them and blood spilling out from the huge holes on both sides of her head._

_Nadia gasps from what just happened. She just saw her reflection just…kill herself, even worse was that her instincts were telling her that she wouldn't be able to come back alive after pulling a stunt like that._

_She then blinked a couple of times, and finally realized that she's back in the room. She drops to the floor then letting out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. She began to look at the gun for a few moments, and then shook her head from thinking about what happened._

"_Get it together, Nadia…," she told herself as she puts the gun back on the table. "Your mind is just messing with you."_

_She then begins to leave, but stops for a moment and sees that she still has Minato's box thing. She was curious about how this box work, so she spends the rest of the day trying to figure out what all the buttons on the box does…without breaking it. She'll get her chance with the "shiny" blade tomorrow when Minato wakes up._

_(End Song and __Flashback)_

* * *

**Location**: _Little Innsmouth(Dak'kull Duku)_

**Time**: _10:16 A.M._

**Date**: _Oct 18, 19XX_

_**~Third POV~**_

After the whole explanation that everyone told, Minato was still processing about this and started to think about this. When he was done processing, he began to ask them some simple questions.

"So let me get this straight," he said as he face towards everyone. " You're telling me that for four whole days, I was in a coma?"

Everyone nodded to the question.

Minato sighed and then continued as he looks toward Ms. Fortune with a blank look. "Would you explain why you have my MP3 player," he pauses as he sees her with a…weird look she was giving him, "and my Evoker?"

Ms. Fortune tilts her head a little bit, "Is that what they're called?"

He nods as he explains how the MP3 player really works. When he was done explaining it, he receives a 'Oh' from her. He then started to laugh a little from Ms. Fortune answer, he was about to ask if he can have it back, but then realized that his Evoker was still on the floor. He then begins to stand up from the table and walked towards his Evoker and picks it up from the ground.

Everyone sees Minato picking up his gun, but failed to notice Nadia flinching when she sees him holding it. He then looks at it for a moment and turns back to them with a smile.

"Sorry for scaring you guys four days ago," he says as he bows to them apologetically. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

Everyone was shocked at Minato's apology and the whole conversation as well. As they recovered from this, Ms. Fortune was the first one to speak.

"It's alright, Minato…it's just…," she paused as she looked to her side a little. "How do I put this into words…"

Minette was the one to her help her out with the words, "She means the whole committing suicide thing…and that guardian as well."

Minato was thinking about Minette's question and started to remember that she saw Orpheus and Thanatos during that night.

"You mean…Orpheus."

Minette nods to his answer, "Even that other guardian as well."

"Oh…you mean Thanatos too."

Ms. Fortune was still confused on the names that Minato just said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still really confused on who Orpheus and Thanatos are," she said as she scratched her head a little. "Can you explain who they are, because I'm not that smart to think."

Minato was not sure about this…but they did take care of him while he was in a coma, so he can at least repay them back for it.

"Ok, who do we start?" he says, as he looked towards everyone with the question.

"How about that guardian of yours that save my life."

Minato was thinking that she was talking about Orpheus that cast '**Cadenza**' to her and Cerebella during that night.

_(Cue: __**Orpheus Odyssey - Legend on Strings - Sixth Piece**__)_

_In Greek mythology, Orpheus was the son of the Thracian king Oeagrus and the muse Calliope (some versions have Apollo being Orpheus' father.) Apollo, fond of Orpheus, gives him a small golden lyre, which he quickly mastered. Taught to sing verses by his mother, Orpheus was so skilled at making music that he was called "Master of Strings" and "Father of Songs", capable of such music that even rocks and animals would be compelled to dance._

_His love story however is a very tragic one. Upon the death of his wife Eurydice, Orpheus was distraught that his mournful singing brought nymphs and gods to tears. Travelling to the Underworld, he used his music to soften the hearts of Hades and Persephone, who allowed him to bring his wife back to the upper world on one condition that he walk and not look back until they both arrived from the surface. In his anxiety, Orpheus forgot his warning and looked back when he alone had reached the surface, and saw his wife vanish, this time forever._

_At the time of his death, Orpheus had become an apostate, spurning all gods save for Apollo, whom he thanked for his golden lyre. For this he ripped apart by Dionysian Maenads (although according to other versions, he is ripped apart for refusing to participate in their drunken (and often cannibalistic) orgies, on account on remaining committed to his lost lover), only his head and lyre remained. His head floated down the Hebrus, continuing to sing sad songs until it was buried on the island of Lesbos, while his lyre was carried to the sky by the muses and placed among the stars._

_True to his legend, Orpheus is the archetypal musician in literacy and lore, and he stands for foolish human folly (for turning back out of doubt) as well as sacrifice (for dying for Eurydice)._

_(End Song)_

When he was done explaining who Orpheus is, he then sees everyone had their eyes widened from his explanation.

Ms. Fortune was still shocked and started to speak, "So you're saying…that Orpheus was the son of a king named Oeagrus…"

"Yep,"

Minette then begins to speak, "And a god named Apollo was the one that gave him the Lyre…which he started to learn and quickly became a master of it…"

"That's right."

Ms. Fortune then spoke again, " And his wife, Eurydice was it…" she told Minato with the question, and sees him with a nod as she continued. "Was dead, and Orpheus was traveling through the underworld and started to play his Lyre to Hades and Persephone to bring his wife back from the dead, but didn't work."

"Sadly, yeah."

Minette then spoke again with a sad expression "And now his only remains are just his head and lyre, but continued to sing his sad songs until he was buried."

Minato nods from her answer.

As they were questioning him about Orpheus, they hear Minette gasp from out of nowhere.

"Now I remember!" she screamed out as she quickly ran upstairs to her room and began to look into her bookshelves and begins to look for a book she read. When she found the book, she began to run back to the others and show them the book she found.

Minato was curious about the book that Minette brought, he looked towards the book and sees the title of the book.

"The Tragic Musician…," he says as he picks up the book and opened a few pages of the book, his eyes widened slowly and turns to Minette with a question.

"Where did you find this book?"

Minette looks at Minato with the question. "I was in the city one day looking at stuff for my room and then I went to the library to buy a book," she said as she looked at the book that Minato has in his hand. "Then I stumbled upon this book and began to look at the date of when it was made, I was curious about the book and started to ask the librarian how much it cost, but she told me that the book was old and out of date and told me that I can have it for free, when I returned from the city I started reading the book And was curious about his tale and his life. I do like to know more about him…"

"_**This girl is very curious about me,**_" he heard Orpheus say. "_**Don't thou agree?"**_

Minato smiles from Orpheus' question and begins to look at Minette with a different look she had.

"Is there something that I said?" as she looks at Minato smiling.

Minato shook his head. "No, your fine," he says as he closes the book and give Minette her book back. "I think Orpheus would be proud of you for reading his book."

Minette was shocked from what Minato just said. "Y-you really think so?" she asks as she sees Minato smile with a nod and then she smiles softly while holding her book.

Minato then looks around at everyone, "And all that's left is Thanatos, right?" He can tell that gave them a soft chill down in their backs from hearing the name. They gave a hesitant nod to hear the story.

Ms. Fortune laughed nervously, "Yeah…," she says while turning to Minette. "Minette, uh…told me that guardian you had was…scary to see…"

"And hear," Minette said to her.

"And hear as well," as she nodded to Minette with the statement. "She told me that the guardian was roaring crazy while everyone in Little Innsmouth was covering their ears."

Minato really needs to talk to Thanatos about his roar…even apologize to everyone in Little Innsmouth as well.

"Yeah...Thanatos can be a little…rough to be around with."

"_**Grrrr…**_" as he hear Thanatos growling at him.

"_Thanatos, you know it's true," _he told Thanatos in his mind. "_You're lucky you didn't hurt anyone._"

"_**He's right you know,**_" Orpheus said to him. "_**You can be a little bit rough sometimes.**_"

Thanatos growling at him and Orpheus with the answer.

"_**Uuuuuhhh...don't worry Thanatos-chan!**_" Alice says as she quickly joins in on the conversation. "_**I can be tough with others sometimes!**_"

"_That's because you tell people to die for you, Alice."_

"_**That's not true!**_"

"_**Y**__e__**s**__, __**y**__e__**s**_ _i__**t**_ _i__**s**__," Minato and Orpheus said in unison and hears Alice pouting from their answer. _

"_**I do have to agree with this, Alice,"**_ Lucifer says as he joins in on the conversation as well. "_**You do sometimes beg for people to die for you."**_

"_**I do agree," **_Achilles says.

"_**Absolutely,"**_ Shiva agreed.

"_**Uh, huh,"**_ Anubis nodded.

"_**Sorry Alice, you know it's true,"**_ Hades says as Cerberus barked in agreement.

Alice huffed from their responses.

"_Okay, that's enough of teasing Thanatos and Alice for one day." _Minato says to them.

"_**Fiiiiiiine…, "**_ everyone said in unison.

"_Good."_

Ms. Fortune laughed from Minato's answer, "I can tell that you were serious about him being a little rough on that roar."

"Well he is the god of death."

When he said that, everyone stared at Minato with their eyes widened like dinner plates and blinked a couple of times. Minato then started telling them who Thanatos is.

_(Cue: __**Echoes of an Old Life from God Of War**__)_

_Thanatos is the personification of death and mortality in Greek mythology. In the Greek Poem, Theogony, Thanatos is one of the sons of Nyx and is the elder twin brother of Hypnos. In the earliest mythological accounts, he is commonly known as a harbinger of peaceful death, bringing the eternal sleep of death to the world while more violent gods were responsible for harsher death. Characterized as indiscriminate and merciless, Thanatos is detested by all and he hates them in return, all too happy to bring mortals to their fated end. He is perceived by Greek poets as a fearsome, sword-wielding, shaggy bearded specter and fierce of countenance. He is a harbinger of suffering and grief, and his coming was marked by pain._

_Being merciless and indiscriminate as he is, but in the myths which feature him, Thanatos could occasionally be outwitted, a feat that the sly king Sisyphus of Korinth twice accomplished. When it came time for Sisyphus to die, Zeus ordered Thanatos to chain Sisyphus up in Tartarus. Sisyphus cheated death by tricking Thanatos into his own shackles, thereby prohibiting the demise of any mortal while Thanatos was so enchained._

_Eventually Ares, the bloodthirsty god of war, grew frustrated with the battles he incited since neither side suffered any casualties. He released Thanatos and handed his captor over to the god. Sisyphus would evade Death a second time by convincing Persephone to allow him to return to his wife stating that he never gave him a proper funeral. This time, Sisyphus was forcefully dragged to the Underworld by Hermes when Sisyphus refused to accept his death. Sisyphus was sentenced to an eternity of frustration in Tartarus where he rolled a boulder up a hill and it would roll back down when he got close to the top._

_Sisyphus, son of Aeolus was a more than mortal figure: for mortals Thanatos usually presents an inexorable fate, but he was only once successfully overpowered, by the mythical hero Heracles. Thanatos was consigned to take the soul of Alkestis, who had offered her life in exchange for the continued life of her husband, King Admetos of Pherai. Heracles was an honoured guest in the house of Admetos at the time, and he offered to repay the king's hospitality by contending with Death itself for Alkestis' life. When Thanatos ascended from Hades to claim Alkestis, Heracles sprung upon the god and overpowered him, winning the right to have Alkestis revived. Thanatos fled, cheated from his quarry._

_In the later eras, Thanatos was portrayed again as an angel of Death, associated more with a more gentle passing than a woeful demise, guiding mortals after their death. Many Roman sarcophagi depict him as a winged boy, very much akin to Cupid._

_(End Song)_

When he was done telling them about Thanatos' tale, he sees them with stunning looks that they had.

Minette laughs nervously, "S-so you're s-saying that your g-guardian…," she stutters as she stares at Minato, "is the g-god of death h-himself."

"Yep," he says as Minette was about to faint, but Nadia stops her from fainting.

"Ooookay," Nadia said as she puts Minette down on the table, "I think that's enough history lessons about Thanatos himself, right?"

"Well, if you don't mess with him then your fine."

Nadia modded her head quickly, "Good to know."

When Minato was done with the whole questioning, Minette quickly recovered from almost being faint and ask him a very important question.

"U-uh! Is it fine if I can meet Orpheus?"

Minato stared at her with his eyes widened from the question.

"Well…sure," he says as he was in his mind looking for Orpheus to his answer.

"_**I think this child really is a fan of mine," **_Orpheus says with a soft laugh and smile. "_**I would like to see her in person."**_

Minato smile soft as he looks at Minette with her answer, "Orpheus says that he would like to meet you Minette."

Minette was shocked for a few seconds, but then it was quickly replaced with happiness and excitement. For she is about to meet a famous musician from Greek mythology. She then calmed herself before bowing to Minato with a smile, "Thank you."

Minato then closed his eyes, a blue light began to gather around his body. Delving deep into his mind, he calls out for Orpheus and he responded. Opening his eyes back up as the light dies down, he gripped his Evoker and brought it up to his head, pointing it at his right temple. Even though Nadia told them that the gun was fake, they can't help but flinch at the sight of Minato pointing a gun to his head.

_(Cue: __**Orpheus Odyssey - Legends on Strings - First Piece**__)_

Before he pulled the trigger he yells, "Orpheus!" As he said the name of musician, raging surges of blue and indigo flames erupting from behind Minato as it was funneling into a mini twister. When the process of the mini twister was done, Orpheus appeared floating in the air a little with a soft smile towards Minette, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Orpheus laughed a little from Minette's reaction, "**It seems you're the one that read my tale, yes?"**

Minette quickly recovered from her shock "U-uh, yes!"

He then began to kneel down from the air and began to speak again.

"**Tell me young one, what is thy name?"**

Minette was trying to stay calm from Orpheus talking to her, "I-it's Minette, Sir!"

"**Well then Miss Minette, tell me. What does thou think of my legend?"**

She then relaxed from her shock and begins to explain about his life.

"Well… from what the book said, you were trying to get your wife Eurydice back from the Underworld from Hades and Persephone while you were playing your soft music to them, and once you successful, you and your wife were heading to the surface…but there was only one condition…"

"**And what would that be, Miss Minette?"**

She then had a little sad expression and look at Orpheus, "Is to never look back…"

Orpheus nods to her answer "**That's right…I felt anxious when I alone reached the surface world. The moment I turned around and saw her, she didn't make it out and disappeared."**

"On the time of your death, you continued to sing sad songs. Until you were buried…"

"**That is correct, during my death my Lyre was carried to the sky by the muses and was placed among thy stars. Towards the end of my life, I disdained thy worship all the gods except Apollo. I then went to the oracle of Dionysus at Mount Pangaion to salute my god at dawn, but was ripped to shreds by the female followers of Dionysus for not honoring my previous patron, but I do not regret my death."**

Minette gives a soft look to Orpheus, "Is it because you were trying to save your wife?"

Orpheus smiles softly to her, "**Yes…I'd be willing to sacrifice my life to save her."**

"I see…but the question is…how are you here, Orpheus?"

He then laughs softly to her. "**Well…to answer your question, Miss Minette," **he pauses as he turns at Minato with a smile, who smiles back to him, "**is because of thou…"**

She looked confused from the answer including everyone who was listening to the conversation, "What do you mean, Orpheus?"

He then begins to float from the ground and want behind Minato.

"**I am Thou, and Thou art I…,"** he says and looks at Minette with her answer while smiling. "**He is me…"**

Minato then join in the conversation to finish his statement. "And I am him," he says as he smiled towards her.

Minette gasps softly from what Orpheus and Minato both said.

"**That's right Miss Minette, he called me from the sea of thy soul," **he then kneels to her again. "**It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Minette," **he says while he smiled at her.

She then had a heart warming voice, "You too, Orpheus."

Before Orpheus can disappeared, he looks at her. "**Before I go…," **he says when he raised his hand and light begin to appear to him. Once the light dies down a book and a well made Lyre was heading towards Minette, as she grabbed both objects, "**I would like to give you a gift, for understanding the truth about my story."**

She then looked at Orpheus, "Will I ever see you again?"

He then puts his hand on top of Minette's head while smiling softly to her, "**Remember what I said, Miss Minette…"**

She thinks about it for a second, until she nods toward him, "That's right…"

Orpheus then nods to her. "**Until then, Miss Minette," **he says as he disappears back to the Sea of Souls.

_(End Song)_

When Orpheus was gone, everyone stared at Minato with the stunned looks they had.

"Well…that was a thing," Nadia said as she was recovering from the whole conversation.

Minato chuckled at Ms. Fortune reaction, "Well he is the Master of Strings after all."

Minette looks at Minato, but then looks at the gifts she received from Orpheus and smiles softly to them. She looks back at Minato with a happy smile, "Thank You, Minato!" She then asked him a question, "Hey Minato, would it be alright if helped me practice?"

He smiled back to Minette, "No problem, Minette. I would be happy to help." Then all of a sudden, he heard glass shattering and the world around him stood still.

'!?'

_(Glass shattering)_

_(Cue: __**The Power of the Heart from Persona 3**__)_

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow,**

**It shall become the silent voice that whispereth **

**The most profound wisdom within one's heart,**

**With the birth of the Priestess Arcana,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**Shall lead to Hope and new power…**

_(End Song)_

_(Cue :_ _**Joy Persona 3**__)_

Minato then sees a card float down to him and revealing to be the High Priestess of the Major Arcana. He then reached for the card and grabbed it and started to disappear. And then time returns back to normal.

"Well!" Nadia says as she clapped her hands together. "It seems everyone is done questioning you now, Minato!"

Minato tilted his head a little, "You guys don't want to meet Thanatos?"

Everyone shivered a little. "U-uh, we can meet him some other time, Minato," she said as quickly as possible.

"Oh, okay," he says as he was thinking about a very important question. "But…where do I go now…"

Everyone was looking at each other, but then Yu Wan answer his question.

"You can stay in this place."

Minato eyes widened From his response, "Huh?"

"Yeah, Minato!" Minette said happily. "Since your new to the city, maybe I can help you knowing the city a little bit better!"

"Plus kid, you did save Nadia and Minette's lives that night," Leroy said to him.

"No kidding, I really appreciate it for saving my life, Minato," Nadia said to him. "Even Orpheus too."

Shumei nodded towards Minato with the agreement.

Minato didn't know what to say…everyone was offering him to stay in a place, he just arrived in. They owed him for saving Ms. Fortune and Minette. So he can at least pay them back for it.

"Thank you…," he says to them. "I was hoping to help you guys out in this place."

Yu Wan laugh softly, "Sure! The more the merrier."

Everyone laughed at Yu Wan's joke.

When everyone was done with questioning Minato, they started to open up the restaurant. Then Minato walked towards Minette and Nadia with a…embarrassing question.

"Hey uh…," he pauses as Minette and Nadia turns to him. "I know it's a little too late to say this, but…would you guys mind…help me find new clothing…"

Minette and Nadia turned to each other to answer his question, both of them shrugged their shoulders while smiling to each other.

"Sure, I mean you did save me so I can at least repay you back for," Nadia says as she looks towards Minette. "Think that's a good idea, Minette?"

Minette nodded, "Yeah! I was hoping I can show him around the city too."

Minato sighed in relief from their answer, "Thank you, I hope we can do it in our free time. It's that a good plan?"

"Sure!" Minette said happily.

"Actually…," when they hear Yu Wan talking to them, "you can do it right now if you want Minette."

Minette panicked a little, "U-uh, but what about work and the customers and-"

He then laughed from her reaction, "It's alright Minette, you been working hard so I can at least give you a break for one day."

"Are you sure?" she asks as he nodded to her. "Thank you, Sir!" and begins to turn to Minato, "I'll be right back Minato, I just need to change my clothes. You don't mind waiting for me?"

Minato nodded towards her while smiling, "Of course Minette."

She then happily nodded back to him, "I'll be back for a few moments!" She then begins to run upstairs to her room.

Minato chuckled softly, "She reminds me of Fuuka a lot."

_(End Song)_

Nadia looks at him. "Fuuka? Who's that?" she asks him with a confused look.

"Oh…right, I haven't told you guys about my other friends…," he says with a sad expression.

_(Cue: __**Living With Determination from Persona 3**__)_

She sees his expression change from what he said and she it felt bad about it. She was then trying to find a way to make him feel better.

"Well…you want to talk about it?" she asks while putting her hand to his shoulder. "We're here if you need us."

He looks back to his side while smiling at her. "Thank you," he says as he turned his head to see Minette coming downstairs while wearing new clothes.

"We're heading out now Mew Nyan!" Nadia said to Yu Wan.

"Alright, be safe out there!"

"We will!" Minette said to him.

When they were about to leave, Minato stops Nadia. She was confused why he stopped her and then she noticed that she still has his MP3 player and begin to give back to him. She asked him if she can use it some other time, he asked if there was a jukebox in the restaurant, and truth be told there was one. So maybe he can wirelessly connect the system on his MP3 player to the jukebox, he learned a little from Fuuka. But he can do that when he comes back from shopping with Minette and Ms. Fortune.

"Alright!" Nadia said as she heads to the exit, "Let's get going you two!"

_(End Song)_

Minette giggled a little and Minato just shook has head, she was just like Junpei with his hyperness. When they were handing out, they didn't notice that someone was watching them, except Minato.

"Is that the presence that you felt Leviathan?" Squigly asks as she was wearing a hooded cloak.

"I'm sure Milady," Leviathan said as he was hidden over the hooded. "There's no telling that this boy has the presence of the famous musician…Orpheus himself…"

Squigly's eyes widened, "How is that possible…"

"I don't know…," he says as he watches them leave to the city, "but I have a feeling that this boy has some questions for us. We should follow them, see what he can do."

Squigly nodded to Leviathan and started following them to city. The question that made Leviathan nervous…was if the other presence that the boy had…was Thanatos himself.

* * *

**Me and Valkoor had been working on this chapter for a week now, and to be honest this chapter was pretty awesome to write with him.**

** Especially the music we like!**

**But anyway, i hope you guys like the chapter! Some of the secrets in this chapter was revealed too.**

**and the next chapter more secrets will be reveal, including the past and a certain person...**

**Hope you guys have a great day**

**Till next time X3**


End file.
